ПАРИ
by Kit2000
Summary: Yoh становится популярной рок-звездой. Анна его продюсер и босс. Но что же мешает им быть вместе? Читайте и узнаете
1. Chapter 1

Этот фик сделан по Shaman King

Этот фик сделан по Shaman King.

Описание:

Yoh становится популярной рок-звездой. Анна его продюсер и босс. Но что же мешает им быть вместе? Читайте и узнаете

Мы никакого отношения к Шаман Кингу не имеем. Хираюки Такеи имеет, а мы нет.

Мы надеемся вам понравится наш фанфик. Это только вступление. Настоящие приключения ещё впереди. Пишите отзывы и предложения на katyaklio1rambler.ru Нам очень интересно ваше мнение. Нам нравятся герои сериала Shaman King, и поэтому мы решили дать рождение этому фанфику. Здесь будут использованы пары Yoh and Anna, Manta (Morty) and Tamao (Tamara), а также небольшая интрижка. А какая, вы узнаете по прочтении следующих глав.

ДАННЫЙ ФАНФИК ОСНОВАН НА СОБЫТИЯХ ОДНОГО ОЧЕНЬ ИЗВЕСТНОГО ИНДИЙСКОГО ФИЛЬМА…

Kit2000 & Anna

ПАРИ

I

Была тёмная ночь, небо затягивало тучами. По просёлочной дороге быстро, словно молния, двигался чёрный легковой автомобиль марки «Волга» японской сборки. Вот уже как полчаса два пассажира ехали молча, не произнося ни звука, пока один из них не сказал:

--Микихиса, а ты уверен, что мы не заблудились?

--Конечно, дорогая, мы едем правильно. Я сверил с картой,--заботливо ответил мужчина.

--Тогда, почему пейзаж за последние полтора часа не меняется?—настойчиво и с лёгким укором спросила она.

--Эти сёла… они все на одно лицо. Я же не виноват, что у людей нет фантазии,--пожал плечами Микихиса.

Так они проехали 15 минут в тишине, пока он снова не заговорил, на этот раз уверенным голосом:

--Не волнуйся, моя дорогая Кейко, наш сын родится в самой лучшей клинике Токио. Ему только нужно немножко подождать, пока его папочка не найдёт правильную дорогу. Совсем чуть-чуть, ведь он ждал больше, а тут только каких-нибудь 15-20 минут. Это же меньше, чем 9 месяцев, которые он ждал. Каждый может подождать такое короткое время…..

Кейко посмотрела на своего муженька подозрительными глазами. Он сидел за рулём и разговаривал сам с собой. Из этого она сделала вывод, что муж её не такой спокойный сейчас, как хочет показаться. Она решила отвлечь себя от бормотаний, которые доносились справа, и посмотрела в окно. «Надо же, а я и не заметила, что начался дождь». Она вздохнула. Погода действительно портилась с каждой секундой. Дождь скатывался толстыми, жирными каплями по стеклу. Ей было не по себе оттого, что они заблудились. А всё из-за того, что Мкихиса вдруг решил сократить путь через село. Так они продлили свой путь уже на 3 часа, а конца всё ещё не было видно.

Вдруг внезапный крик пронзил уши Микихисы, от этого он вывернул руль на 90 градусов. Это было не желательно делать, потому что лил дождь, и покрытие было скользкое. Машину занесло в сарай с курами, который почему-то оказался впереди.

--Опаньки!!—воскликнул дед, сидящий у колодца, который находился рядом с сараем,--это ж надо-то!! Шикарно!!—Дед восторженно захихикал.

Прейдя в себя от шока, водитель обеспокоено посмотрел на свою жену, которая тяжело дышала от боли.

--Кейко, милая, как ты? Тебе плохо? Где болит? Нужно вызвать врача. Что мне делать? Как мне быть? Кейко! Что я должен делать? – глаза его панически вращались, а на лице выступали капельки холодного пота.

--Замолчи!! – прокричала Кейко, --кажется, что клиника нам уже не понадобится! А-а-а-а…

--А-а-а-а….Что нам делать? Что ты имеешь ввиду?

--Дурак, я тебе говорю, что я рожаю!! Иди позови кого-нибудь на помощь!

Микихиса вывалился из машины и, как сумасшедший, побежал искать помощь. Позади его окликнули.

--Эй! Камикадзе! Ты куда? В чём твой проблем? Ты, кажется, перепутал линию фронта. Говори пароль!!—сидящий у колодца дед, видимо, ещё не понял, что война давным-давно закончилась.

--Моя жена РОЖАЕТ!!—прокричал паникёр.

--Хм, интересный пароль. Может быть старый сменили на этот. Ох, уж это новое правительство. Вечно чего-нибудь напутает, так потом пойди и разберись: кто шпион, а кто нет,--пробормотал себе под нос старый вояка.

--Пожалуйста, помогите мне. Моя жена родит с минуты на минуту. Нам нужна ваша помощь,--чуть ли не на коленях умолял будущий папаша.

--А-а, беременность на фронте. Нужно помогать молодому поколению. Нам нужны бойцы, которые б защищали свою страну. А где возьмёшь? Поэтому и надо воспитывать солдат с самого рождения. Ты думаешь, почему у нас такой слабый отряд? Да потому, что все ленивые слюнтяи. А вот ещё я тебе скажу, что когда……

--Пожалуйста, вы не понимаете. Она в машине. Ей нужна помощь,--перебил деда промокший до нитки Микихиса.

--Рожает, говоришь. Ну, так что ж ты раньше-то не сказал. Видишь вон тот дом?—Дед указал на дом, стоящий в метрах ста отсюда. Микихиса кивнул,--вот неси роженицу туда. Это моя хата. А я побегу предупрежу свою бабку, дочку, зятя, племянников и брата, чтобы приготовили всё.

С этими словами дед вскочил на ноги и как пуля побежал к дому. Молодоё мужчина провёл его взглядом, после чего тоже рванул с места и направился к машине.

--Что ты так долго, --сквозь боль спросила Кейко.

--Я нашёл помощь. Скорее, нам нужно идти в дом. Хм, наверное, ты не можешь идти,--муж осмотрел её и бережно взял её на руки,--не волнуйся, любимая, наш малыш родится в тепле.

--Ага, уже он родится в тепле не знамо где. Ну почему нашу мечту о клинике смыло дождём?—капризно заплакала она.

--Успокойся, всё будет хаба-хаба,--на бегу утешал её муженёк.

Так они добежали до дома, где у порога их встретила молодая синеволосая женщина лет 25-ти.

--Скорее, несите её в комнату. Там уже всё готово,--быстро проговорила она, окидывая Кейко взглядом. Микихиса повиновался. Не успел он положить жену на кровать, как его сразу же обступили женщины и начали его прогонять, говоря, что он не должен находится в комнате при родах. Пинком под зад его вытолкнули в коридор, где на табуретках сидели дед и ещё какой-то мужик.

--О-о-о, смотри, брат, у нас пополнение в армии. А ты видел, как этот солдат снёс мой сарай. О-о-го-го-оо-о. Настоящий ловкач. Я за всю свою службу ещё никогда не видел, чтобы так виртуозно водили танк,--с восторгом и с некой гордостью (наверное, за страну) говорил дед.

--Ты садись, садись. Солдат, в ногах правды нет. Расскажи, кто твой командир,--указал на табуретку второй мужик, который, как понял Микихиса, был брат вышеупомянутого деда.

«Это будет что-то ужасное»,--подумал молодой отец, садясь рядом с сумасшедшими.

--

Бедный Микихиса. Нам его искренне жаль. Что можно сказать? Начало индийского фильма…


	2. Chapter 2

II

II

В родильной пала..э-э…комнате.

--Вот бедняжка, аж сознание потеряла,--качая головой, произнесла старушка.

--И что же нам теперь делать?—спросила молодая женщина.

--Не знаю, надо ждать. Она молодец. Посмотри, каким прекрасным крошкам она подарила жизнь,--старушка кивнула в сторону большого одеяла, в котором были завёрнуты младенцы.

Молодая женщина подошла к столу, на котором лежали малютки.

--Ты только посмотри, мама, они такие одинаковые. Какие же они хорошенькие,--на глазах у неё показались слёзы,--почему другие могут иметь таких малышей, а я никогда не смогу?...Разве это справедливо?—Она закрыла лицо руками,--если бы Бог дал бы мне шанс, я была бы лучшей матерью на свете.

--Глупая, ты не видишь? Как раз сегодня Бог сжалился над тобой и дал тебе этот шанс,--послышался голос старушки.

Молодая женщина открыла своё заплаканное лицо и с удивлением посмотрела на мать.

--О чём ты, мама? Я не понимаю…

--Ты должна взять одного из них себе,--твёрдо и поучительно сказала мама.

--Но как? Это ж-ж-е-е невозможно. Они же не мои. А что будет с ней?—она посмотрела на Кейко, которая всё ещё была без чувств.

--Ей и одного сына хватит. А если захочет, родит ещё. Она молодая и здоровая, так что у неё всё ещё впереди. А тебе нужно подумать о своей семье, а какая же семья без ребёнка. Твоего Такаюки мы уговорим. Больших трудов это не составит. Наоборот, он так давно хотел ребёнка. Так что этот малыш принесёт ему большую радость. Разве ты не хочешь осчастливить своего мужа?

Женщина глубоко задумалась. На её лице была нерешительность и страх. Потом она закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

--Хорошо, я возьму его. Но какого из них?—она посмотрела на маленьких близнецов. Один спал, открыв ротик, а другой – смотрел на неё с интересом и улыбался своими глазёнками, потом он сладко зевнул. Женщина улыбнулась.—Мама, посмотри какой смешной. Он мне глазки строит.

--Ну, так и бери его, Митски. Да поскорей, а то она скоро очнётся,--отозвалась старушка.

Женщина взяла младенца в свои руки и вышла в соседнюю комнату. Она аккуратно положила его на дальнюю кровать и, выходя, закрыла наглухо дверь.

xxxx

Кейко медленно начала приходить в чувства. Свет от лампы ударил ей по глазам, когда она открыла их. Рядом с собой она увидела мужа. Он сидел у её кровати и держал её руку в своей. Она слабо улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся в ответ и наклонился поцеловать её в лобик.

--Спасибо тебе за чудесного сына, милая. Я так тебя люблю,--нежно прошептал он.

--Наш сын? А где он? Я хочу его увидеть. С ним всё в порядке?—материнские чувства вдруг наполнили её сердце.

--Он здоров и красив. Не волнуйся. Он самый прекрасный малыш на свете,--Микихиса гордо улыбнулся.

--Так где он? Я хочу его увидеть,--не отступала Кейко.

--Он спит. Утомительное это дело—рождаться,--засмеялся муж,--я его сейчас принесу.

Он встал и подошёл к столу. Через минутку он поднёс свёрток к Кейко и дал его ей в руки. В нем она увидела маленькое сонное, сладко сопящее личико. Она улыбнулась.

--Так вот ты какой, мой сыночек. Наконец-то мы встретились. Мы рады тебе. Добро пожаловать в наш мир. Я назову тебя…--она посмотрела на муженька, который сморкался в носовой платочек от переизбытка чувств,-- как ты хочешь, чтобы звали нашего сына?—обратилась она к сентиментальному отцу.

--Назови его как-нибудь по-мужски,--от этого он ещё больше зарыдал.

--Понятно, что не по-женски…Я назову тебя… Хао,--она с любовью посмотрела на сына,--Хао Асакура. Мой сын. Моя гордость, мой наследник, свет очей моих.

--Ах, как хорошо ты его назвала…А-а-а-а-аааах,--вытирая слёзы платочком, сказал молодой отец.

--Может, перестанешь? Как ты себя ведёшь перед сыном. Ты как маленький,--с укором сказала Кейко, протягивая свёрток мужу,--на, возьми, скажи что-нибудь сыну.

Микихиса взял малыша на руки и подошёл к окну, через которое виднелся рассвет. Он поднял сына на вытянутых руках (как в Короле льве) и сказал громогласно:

--Ты мой сын. Я показываю тебе этот мир, в котором ты теперь будешь жить. Ты наполнишь его радостью. Тебя будут любить и уважать. Отныне ты, Хао Асакура, наследник рода Асакура и мой сын!!

Кейко закатила глаза. Такой чепухи она ещё никогда не слышала. Микихиса повернулся к ней лицом и спросил: «Ну, как?» Кейко не оставалось ничего делать, как только аплодировать, строя счастливое лицо.

Через несколько часов они были готовы отправиться в путь. Все высыпали во двор провожать счастливых родителей. Дети бегали вокруг машины, собаки бегали за детьми. В общем, было 7 часов утра, когда с благодарностью и русскими поклонами до земли молодых родителей проводили с хлебом и солью.

Вдруг Микихиса так расчувствовался (опять), что на прощание сказал добрым людям:

--Если бы у нас родилось два сына, мы бы обязательно отдали бы одного мальчика вам. Вы нам так помогли. Спасибо вам.

От этих слов у Кейко всё внутри перевернулось. А счастливый муж никак не мог распрощаться и залезть в машину, чтобы быстрее доехать домой.

xxx

Митски лежала на кровати и смотрела на малыша, который с аппетитом причмокивал содержимое бутылочки. В это время зашла старушка.

--Кушает? Молодец. Видишь, ему у нас очень хорошо.

--Да, но всё же я чувствую себя виноватой,--с грустью сказала дочь.

--Брось, ты слышала их слова? Они сказали, если бы у них родились близнецы, то одного они отдали бы нам. Значит всё в порядке,--она посмотрела на младенца,--ты одаришь его своей любовью и заботой. Он никогда не узнает, что он не твой сын.

--Ты права, мама. Я рада, что провела выходные у тебя. Теперь у нас с Такаюки начнётся новая жизнь, полная счастья и любви. И всё благодаря этому маленькому ангелочку,--она любя погладила малыша по волосикам.

--А ты об имени думала? Ему же нужно имя,--вдруг вспомнила старушка.

--Имя…--задумалась Митски,--я назову его Yohmey. Yohmey Танака.

--Ну, что ж. Добро пожаловать в нашу семью, Yohmey.

--

Ух, красть детей нехорошо. Кейко как чувствовала. Вопрос. Почему они не сделали ультра-звук? Ответ: денег у них не было на такие глупости.


	3. Chapter 3

III

III

21 год спустя…

Смеркалось… Тихий океан. 2 сантиметра за береговой линией. Двое мужчин сидят в хорошей дорогой надувной лодке и удят рыбу.

--Слышь, Котори, вечереет уже. Пора сматывать удочки.

--Подаждь, Микихиса. Ща клюнет, я чувствую.

--Да, ладно тебе. Признай своё поражение, и поехали, --Микихиса посмотрел на свое ведро, полное рыбы, и сказал,--хочешь, я с тобой рыбой поделюсь? Только поехали. Я темноты боюсь. Да еще, говорят, тут чудовище морское видели: голова, как у человека, а тельце, как у рыбы. Я и его боюсь не меньше, чем темноты.

--Говорят, темноты бояться—в лес не ходить. Ещё не всё потеряно. Я ещё могу выиграть. Дай мне пять минут—и я стану победителем,--с неким азартом в голосе ответил Котори.

Микихиса закатил глаза и сказал:

--Да, ладно, Котори. Хоть раз признай поражение. Будь мужчиной.

--Признать поражение—значит быть слабым. А слабым нет дороги в шоубизнес. Кстати, Микихиса, а ты не забыл наше пари?

--Как же забыть. Мы с тобой тогда так напились, что меня Кейко домой не пустила и алкашом назвала, и ночевал я в будке у своей собаки. Хорошо будка двухметровая с подогревом.

--А ты не забыл условия? И, между прочим, пили мы тогда не без повода, а, следовательно, жена твоя ошибается, --откровенно сказал Котори.

--Конечно, помню. Я этот день как сейчас вижу.

_**Flashback**_ (whaaaaa) (звук, когда заканчивается заставка телесериала «Клон»)

Офис элитной компании.

--Молодец, Котори!! Двадцать лет на сцене—это срок,--уже пьяный в стельку прокричал Микихиса, держа рюмку в руке.

--Конечно, я молодец. Мои «Японские Песняры» ещё и 30 лет будут петь и радовать народ,--Котори, который был ещё пьянее, чем его партнёр, сказал с гордостью.

--На пенсию не собираешься? Ты уже всё завоевал, что можно было.

--Нет, не собираюсь. Мне ещё предстоит победа на Asia-vision.

--И как это ты собираешься сделать? Ведь Asia-vision—это конкурс молодых исполнителей,--ухмылка скользнула по лицу Микихисы,--заставишь своих «Песняров» петь попсу?—от этой мысли он аж протрезвел.

--О чем ты говоришь! Все знают, что победителем стану я! Надо будет, создам новый проект,—Котори ударил кулаком по столу, от чего остатки саке пролились на брюки Микихисы (правда он этого не заметил).

--Да ну, новый проект. Все знают тебя как продюсера знаменитейшей группы, которая поёт только фольклор с элементами хард-рока. Попса не для тебя. Сдавайся. Для Котори Кайамы это унизительно.

--Нет, друг мой, унизительнее сдаться, чем сделать это,--в его голосе чувствовался брошенный вызов. Вдруг он посмотрел на своего «друга» своим коронным взглядом, от которого Микихиса почувствовал себя так, как будто он проходит кастинг с номером 13,--Микихиса, а чего это мы всё обо мне, да обо мне? А разве ты не собираешься участвовать? Откуда ты такой наслышанный о конкурсе «молодых исполнителей»?

--Ну, как же… На всех стендах рекламы расклеены…….э-э-э..да.

--Хм, не видел,--Микихиса стал активно потеть и вжался в кресло,--начало конкурса через полтора года, а рекламы уже расклеены…Только тот человек, который хочет принять в нем участие, может знать такие тонкости.

Микихиса судорожно подумал, что, даже будучи пьяным, Котори Кайама оставался проницательным. Тут внезапно его мысли прервали.

--Знаешь что,--с энтузиазмом и хитрой искрой в глазах, начал Котори,--раз ты не веришь в меня, а я в то же время не верю в тебя, давай заключим пари,--он поставил локти на стол и подпёр подбородок руками.

Азарт начал закипать в крови двух приятелей.

--Каков приз?—заинтригованно спросил старший Асакура,

--Победитель получает компанию проигравшего,--он выдержал небольшую паузу, тем самым давая время информации всосаться в мозг товарища.—Выигрываю я, продолжал он,—ты отдаёшь мне свою компанию и уходишь на пенсию. Выигрываешь ты—забираешь мою компанию, и я ухожу на покой,--сказав это, Котори откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди.

Микихиса немного задумался. Получить фирму Кайамы, значит стать лидером в шоубизнесе. А это предложение ему было очень по душе. Вот только для чего это всё было нужно? Его сын, единственный наследник, никогда не интересовался семейным бизнесом.

--Я бы согласился… Вот только проблемка одна,--с негодованием проговорил Асакура.

--Что ещё за проблема, которая мешает такому замечательному пари! Говори, попробуем решить ее вместе.

--Сынишка у меня есть. Ну, ты его знаешь.

--Хао, что ли? Да, твоего отпрыска я знаю. Славный мальчуган,--припоминая сына своего давнего дружбана, сказал Котори,--у него есть все качества, чтобы заменить тебя в будущем. Не понимаю в чём проблема.

--Об этом я и веду речь. Понимаешь, мой сын совсем не интересуется моими делами. Его не интересует музыка, хоть он и учится на дирижёра в Англии. От рук он совсем отбился. Запад его прельстил. Вот уже как второй год домой не приезжает. Грозится, что останется жить в Англии. От традиций наших совсем отвык. А он мой единственный наследник. Кому я передам дело всей моей жизни после отставки?--высмаркиваясь в платочек, пролепетал Микихиса.

--Так что же нам теперь делать? Он расстраивает все наши планы! Ему нужен интерес…--задумчиво произнес Котори, потирая лоб.

--Какой интерес? Я ему уже всё предлагал, чтоб только он вернулся. Я ему даже Бэнтли ручной работы подарил на 19-тилетие, а он только «спасибо, папа» сказал и уехал обратно в свою…ых…Англию, тьфу!

--Ты не мужик, Микихиса, ты—тряпка! Не можешь заставить собственного сына слушаться тебя. Если б у меня был сын, я б не знал таких проблем,--он поднял нос вверх, тем самым показывая свое превосходство.

Тут внезапно комнату пронзил звонок мобильного телефона.

--Это чей?—спросил Котори.

--Твой, наверное. У меня на звонке «Ex-Japan» стоит.

Котори пошарил у себя в кармане и вытащил трубку фирмы «Русский мобель» внушительных размеров. Это ему друзья немцы подарили на сорокалетие.

--А-а-а, это моя дочурка,--он поднял трубку,--здравствуй, моя принцесса! Как у тебя дела? Нормально? Это хорошо…Что ты говоришь? Рейс задерживается…Мммм, и ты не знаешь, когда ты прилетишь? Сегодня или завтра… Что? Не ждать тебя? Ты сама доберёшься. Нет, дорогая, мы же с мамой волнуемся. Я тоже скучаю. Сокровище моё, куда же ты на ночь дёрнешь? Конечно, мы будем ждать тебя в аэропорту. Позвони папочке, когда сядешь в самолёт. Я тоже тебя люблю. Целую, лапочка.

От этих нежностей Микихису перекосило. Он не знал, что Котори может быть таким сентиментальным.

Котори положил трубку.

--Дочечка звонила из Франции. Домой едет…

--Хорошо, когда дети возвращаются в родительские гнёзда….

--А-а-а, ну да, это ты Хао имеешь в виду. Ну, так на чём мы остановились?

--Сын домой не хочет возвращаться… 21 год, а ответственности никакой. А, следовательно, карьера, которую я строил всю свою жизнь, не даст никакой пользы.

--Слушай, что это мы тут сопли сидим жуём. Надо приструнить этого юнца. А что если,--Котори уже не в первый раз за этот вечер задумался,-- а что если мы с тобой прибегнем к одной маленькой хитрости.

--Хм, что ты имеешь в виду? Не понимаю.

--Какой ты бестолковый. Тебе нужно женить своего сына.

--Ага, на ком? На твоей дочери?

--А что, плохая идея? Дочь у меня красавица. Характер у неё ангельский, как у меня. Я думаю, они смогут поладить.

--Я мечтаю, чтоб у моего Хао была жена, которая б его любила, заботилась о нём…

--Анна как раз подойдёт. Только просто так я сыну твоему ее не отдам. Пускай докажет, что достоин ее. Они поженятся только в том случае, если ты выиграешь конкурс. Моя дочь достойна самого лучшего.

Котори переполняла гордость, когда он говорил о дочери. Микихиса, не долго думая, принял решение.

--По рукам.

--Отлично. Подпишем контрактик. И дело в шляпе.

Они пожали руки и расцеловались.

End of a flashback.

**20 ****минут****спустя****…**

--Котори, сколько можно? Сегодня не твой день. Поехали домой, нас жёны ждут,--умоляюще завывал Микихиса.

--У тебя слабые нервы! Попей Новопасита, говорят, помогает (Котори не знал, что каждое утро его жена подливает этот замечательный препарат ему в кофе).

--Всё, Котори, с меня хватит!! Я завожу мотор….—несколько отчаянных попыток, но мотор не заводится,--Котори,--угрожающе произнёс Микихиса,--скажи, калиласка, сколько ты бензина залил в бак?

--А?—отрешённо ответил Котори,--бак? Какой бак? Там где-то канистра трёхлитровая лежит, поищи.

Микихиса начал рыскать по закромам лодки, и, нащупав канистру, запрыгал от радости, как дитя. Но его радость была недолгая. Неожиданно он услышал пронзительный вопль дружбана.

--А-а-а!! КЛЮЁТ!! Микихиса! Подь сюды. Помоги. Я что-то крупное поймал.

Микихиса сломя голову рванул на край лодки на помощь, чуть не упав за борт.

--Какая огромная рыба! Надо её чем-то оглушить, иначе мы её не вытащим,--Котори начал нащупывать какой-нибудь тяжелый предмет,--она меня сейчас утащит, дай что-нибудь увесистое.

Не долго думая, Микихиса посмотрел по сторонам, но ничего не найдя, отдал канистру в руки Кайамы.

--Сейчас я её,--с этими словами он начал бить канистрой с последним бензином по рыбе,--не уйдёт! НЕ уйдёт!!

--А-а-а-а!!—Хором закричали оба друга, обнявшись.

Внезапно огромная «рыба» с невероятной скоростью понесла лодку на себе, уводя ее за горизонт в неизвестность…

--

Ну, как? Знаем, ни Yoh ни Анны здесь не было. Немного терпения. Они появятся в следующей главе. Всё ещё только начинается.

Котори—чисто наш персонаж. Он отец Анны. В отличие от Shaman King, в этом фанфике она имеет родителей.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

IV

Заголовок газеты «Две легенды шоубизнеса пропали без вести. Что это: несчастный случай или похищение инопланетянами?»

Не первый десяток раз за это утро Милен читала этот заголовок снова и снова. Слёзы лились ручьём из её прекрасных зелёных глаз.

--Мама, перестань. Неужели ты веришь в эти сплетни? Папу не могли похитить инопланетяне. Они не поймут его музыку,--молодая девушка села на роскошный диван рядом с Милен.

--Анна, разве ты не понимаешь…--она подняла на дочь свои заплаканные глаза,--я больше никогда его не увижу…

--Я не верю, чтобы он просто так взял и пропал, оставив свою компанию без присмотра. Как он мог? Папа не мог выбрать времени поудачней?

--Но ведь не один он пропал…--Милен глубоко вздохнула,--ведь Асакуру тоже не нашли.

--Да, бедная тетя Кейко. Ей, наверное, непросто пережить потерю дяди Микихисы,--Анна тоже вздохнула. У неё не укладывалось в голове, как мог ее папа бросить их, а особенно маму. Ей было тяжело смотреть на страдания матери. Утренний выпуск новостей потряс всю Японию. Поисковая группа нашла лодку и вещи в трёхстах милях от берега, но самих виновников переполоха, как и след, простыл.

Резиденция Асакуры

--Подними же трубку,--длинные гудки, затем включился автоответчик.

--Меня сейчас нет дома, кому надо, тот перезвонит!—было сказано на четырёх языках: английском, японском, молдавском, русском.

--Ах, ты негодный мальчишка!!—разъярённая Кейко сжала трубку в руке,--немедленно подними трубку, иначе остаток предложения ты услышишь на пятом языке!!

--Да, мамочка,--сахарным и очень бодреньким голоском кто-то ответил на другом конце провода.

--Ах, всё-таки ты дома. Почему трубку не берёшь??

--Я тоже рад тебя слышать. Как дела дома?

--Не переводи тему. Где ты шляешься до такого позднего времени? В Англии сейчас около трёх утра.

--Ты знаешь, я так устал после трёх бессонных ночей, проведённых за курсовой, что, наверное, я задремал. А ты давно звонишь?

--Хао, несчастье постучалось в наш дом,--ее голос стал тихим.

--Так скажи, что дома никого нет,--иронично сказал Хао.

--Как ты можешь шутить?! Неужели ты не понимаешь! У нас горе!

--Да-а-а? А какое?

--Твой отец пропал…--сказала Кейко, подавляя рыдания.

--………

--Ну, чего ты молчишь? Скажи что-нибудь….

--………

--Хао? Ты меня слышишь?

--Когда это случилось?—ровным голосом спросил он.

--Вчера вечером они не вернулись на базу…. Говорят, их похитили инопланетяне….

--Значит, он скоро вернётся. Какое инопланетное существо сможет выдержать нытьё моего папаши,--ободряюще заявил Хао, а потом добавил,--они? Он был не один?

--Да, он был с Котори.

--С каким таким Котори?

--С Котори Кайама.

-С дядей Котори? Ха-ха, ну тогда они ещё быстрее вернуться: один вечно ноет, а другой вечно всеми командует. Настоящая идиллия.

--Сынок, это не смешно…

--Прости, мама. Я понимаю.

--Ты должен немедленно вернуться домой, чтобы проститься с отцом…

--Уже выехал, мама. Жди меня.

--Удачи на дорогах, сыночка.

Она положила трубку и горько заплакала.

--

Знаем, знаем. Глава супер маленькая. Но она посвящена в основном Хао, а это, как вам известно, весьма колоритный персонаж. Пишите комментарии.


	5. Chapter 5

V

V

15 марта

12:15

Центральный парк в Токио

Вокруг живописного места стояла толпа японского народа. Некоторые люди были приезжими туристами, они стояли и не знали, что за мероприятие тут проводят. Отдельная кучка людей что-то монтировала, другая кучка настраивала технику, третья—была одета в чёрное и стояла около президента, четвёртая—тоже была одета в чёрное, но в отличие от третьей она стояла отдельно от первых двух, и женщины,(а состояла она, как ни странно, только из женщин) высмаркивались в носовые платки. Только одна юная леди не показывала своих эмоций. Её глаза скрывали тёмные очки фирмы D&G.

12:45

Первая кучка уже закончила что-то монтировать, тогда, как вторая ещё не настроила всю технику. Третья—с каменными лицами стала напевать тихую песенку модной попсовой группы. Четвёртая—не умолкала.

12:47

….Вторая закончила настраивать технику. Третья... продолжала стоять с каменными лицами. Четвёртая—не умолкала.

12:48,39

Дикий визг тормозов пронзил немую тишину. Из-за поворота показался оранжевый Бэнтли ручной сборки с откидным верхом. За рулём красовался красавец-мужчина— Микихиса двадцатилетней давности. Все невольно повернулись в его сторону. Автомобиль остановился в сантиметре от главного солиста Японских Песняров. Все изумлённо ахнули. Третья группка оживилась и просила повторить ещё, а то она не успела рассмотреть. Молодой водитель показал всем знак "V" (победы) и скорчил чиз на 100 рублей (нужно заметить, что у него в доме случилось горе, поэтому чиз получился только на 100 рублей, в обычное же время—на 100). Папарацци налетели на него, как голодный колорадский жук на картофель, и вспышки фотоаппаратов вспыхивали через каждую секунду. Однако это продолжалось недолго. Толпа папарацци начала редеть на глазах. Когда последний из них улетел, мягко говоря, в космос, перед машиной выросла стройная фигура молодой леди. Она решительно положила руки на капот дорогого автомобиля, и глаза её метали молнии, но из-за дорогих очков этого никто не мог видеть. Молодой водитель заинтригованно улыбнулся и промурлыкал ей:

--Hello, sweetie…Do you wanna take an interview?

--With big pleasure,--пропела она сладеньким голосом,--but before we start,--она приспустила очки, и посмотрела на него кошачьим взглядом,--I'd like to do one thing,-- медленно спустив руку вниз по капоту, нащупала фирменный стоячий знак Бэнтли. Несколько раз она нежно погладила его своими пальчиками с безупречным маникюром. Хао, а это был именно он, не отрывал взгляда от её грациозных движений. Внезапно, ее ручка крепче сжала знак и одним лёгким, но точным движением, она вырвала его из оранжевого капота. Лицо водителя перекосило от изумления, японский крестик показался рядом с его виском, а глазки приняли форму пуговок. Вы спросите, что стало со знаком? Она, не долго думая, так же грациозно, как и вырывала, бросила его за спину. Сзади послышалась перестрелка и выкрики вроде «ложись, нас окружили» или «спасай президента, я вызову Амон».

--Oops, it seems, something's broken--сделав невинное личико, сказала Анна.

--Are you crazy? B-b-broken? You've spoiled my precious car!

--Listen to me, you jerk. How dare you drive your stupid car in the place like this!! You have nowhere to drive?! You maniac! Get lost!!—она говорила ему хорошо поставленным голосом, давая понять, что с ней шутки плохи.

На заднем плане люди сидели на траве и жевали поп-корн. Они требовали хлеба и зрелищ. Учитывая то, что хлеб у них был, а зрелище только разгоралось, в общем, все были довольны.

Не слова не говоря, Хао выпрыгнул из машины (подчёркиваем, выпрыгнул) и лениво прислонился локотком к дверце. Тут он хотел было уже что-то сказать, но из толпы выбежали две женщины.

--Хао, что ты себе позволяешь?—недовольно спросила Кейко.

--Да!! Что ты себе позволяешь!--так же недовольно поддержала разговор Милен, обращаясь к Хао.

--Мама, ты знаешь этого нездорового человека?—на французском спросила Анна.

--Ты тоже его знаешь, не хуже, чем я,--также на французском ответила Милен,--это…

--Хао Асакура, младший из Асакур,--перебил её Хао на немецком.

--А тебя никто не спрашивал,--резко ответила ему Анна на итальянском.

--Но, зато мы познакомились. А как твоё имя, милая?—продолжал он на китайском.

--А не твоё дело, хулиган ты эдакий,--ответ прозвучал на русском.

--Дети, не ссорьтесь,--посоветовала на родном японском Кейко,--не забывайте, что мы пришли сюда почтить память ваших отцов.

Все резко посмотрели на Кейко.

--Да, что вы себе позволяете. Как вы себя ведёте? Хао? Анна?—вмешалась Милен.

--Но, мама, он чуть не задавил мистера Миазуки.

Тут мистер Миазуки пришёл в себя после пережитого шока, и весело сказал:

--Давайте праздновать!

Вся толпа посмотрела на него с удивлением.

--Хм, не велика потеря бы была…--промямлил Хао…

13:30

Президент после долгой речи открыл свой подарок. Это был памятник в честь двух талантливых продюсеров, пропавших без вести. По замыслу скульптора этот памятник скорее походил на двух диджеев, верных своей работе до конца. Он выглядел так: за большим синтезатором стояли два друга, Микихиса Аскура, который одной рукой прижимал наушник к своему уху, а другой—показывал знак «V» в народ, и Котори Кайама, который одной рукой играет на этом синтезаторе, а другой—держит в воздухе золотой компакт диск. У обоих товарищей была невыразимая экспрессия чувств на их лицах.

Публика смотрела, затаив дыхание.

--Что за самодеятельное позорище!—закатив глаза и стукнув ладонью по лбу, тихо произнёс Хао.

--

Что ж там за памятник такой? После лицезрения которого, у Хао начался нервный тик. (Даже больший, чем, когда его лишили знака Бентли)


	6. Chapter 6

VI

VI

15:00

Резиденция Асакуры

--Мама, перестань плакать. Ты становишься похожа на батю.

--Но, сыночек, как я могу не плакать? Ведь я его уже никогда не увижу. Тебе не понять. Мы были женаты 23 года и никогда не расставались. Мы жили душа в душу, и поэтому у нас появился ты. Я и твой отец любили друг друга. Как ты можешь говорить, чтобы я не плакала. Вот как будет у тебя своя семья, тогда ты поймёшь какого это, когда рядом нет любимого человека…--Хао внимательно слушал прерывающуюся от рыданий речь матери. Он любил Кейко, и ему тяжело было смотреть на её страдания. Он отошёл от окна и подошёл к дивану. Опустившись на колени, он обнял свою маму и тихо, но чётко произнёс:

--Мама, теперь я стану главой семьи. Я не оставлю тебя. Я буду всегда с тобой.

Кейко медленно подняла заплаканные глаза на сына. Он мило улыбнулся ей. Она грустно улыбнулась ему в ответ и крепко обняла.

Этот важный момент для семьи Асакура прервал телефонный звонок. Служанка подняла трубку.

--Резиденция Асакуры…Чо? Зараз посмотрю…--она сломя голову полетела на второй этаж дома.

--Господин младший Асакура! Госпожа Кейко! Кого-нибудь з вас просят да телефону какой-то мистер дед,--с украинским акцентом прокричала она со ступенек.

Хао закатил глаза.

--Мама, можно вопрос задать?

--Конечно.

--Кто нанял эту служанку на работу?

--Твой дедушка. Он сказал, что более преданной прислуги мы в век не найдём.

--Понятно. Но новый век уже начался. Ладно, пойду отвечу.

С этими словами он вышел из гостиной и направился в кабинет отца. Открыв дверь, он чуть не умер от шока. На стенах кабинета красовались все покимоны, каких он только знал и не знал. А главное кресло было ядовито-зелёного цвета в виде телепузика. Он быстро закрыл дверь и пошёл говорить по телефону на кухню. От всех этих нервов у него разыгрался аппетит. (Правда, он никогда не нервничал, просто телефонов в доме больше не оказалось).

--Хао Асакура на проводе.

--Здравствуй, дорогой мой мальчик. А папа дома?—прозвучал голос из трубы.

--Нет, его инопланетяне похитили.

--А, точно. Я же даже на проводах был. Старость—не радость. Прости, как тебя зовут?

--Хао Асакура. Ближе к делу у меня мало времени,--раздражённо сказал Хао.

--Да-да-да-да-да, ты прав, бриллиантовый мой. А…прости, а с кем я разговариваю?

Хао разозлился не на шутку, но голос держал ровным.

--Моё имя Хао. Я сын Микихисы Асакуры. Скажите, какое дело Вы имеете ко мне?

--Как какое? Как какое!! Мне тебе бумаги надо передать.

--Собственно какие?

--Как какие? Как какие?? Как какие?? Я же личный нотариус отца деда твоего деда, деда отца, твоего деда, отца, а теперь и твой. Я веду всю документацию вашей семьи. Нам нужно встретиться и разобраться с бумагами.

--Рад познакомиться. Могу я узнать ваше имя?

--Только после того, как я узнаю твоё, бриллиантовый мой.

Хао рефлекторно стиснул зубы и сжал трубку в своей руке.

Так прошло минут 20. Хао договорился встретиться с мистером Дунканом Маклаудкино в половине пятого. Ему не сильно этого хотелось, но дела есть дела. И никуда от них не денешься.

16:30

Звонок в дверь.

Служанка вальяжной походкой подошла к двери и, посмотрев в глазок, открыла ее.

--Вам кого?—опершись на косяк, спросила она.

--А мне,--мужчина очень пожилых лет достал из кармана блокнот и посмотрел сквозь страницы,--мистера Хао Асакуру, пожалуйста.

Служанка надула пузырь из жвачки, которую она жевала. Девушка только хотела открыть рот, чтобы позвать хозяина, но позади её послышался голос.

--Я рад, что вы не заблудились, находя наш дом,--сказал появившийся в коридоре Хао, у которого на майке был наколот бейджек с надписью «Хао Асакура, глава семьи Асакура.» (это, чтобы каждый раз не напоминать деду свое имя). К его удивлению он увидел человека лет 110-и, всего сморщенного и с большими очками на носу, которые делали его похожим на муху.

--Я рада Вас видеть, мистер Маклаудкино,--вслед за Хао вошла и Кейко, которая вежливо поклонилась.

--У меня память хорошая, поэтому я никогда не заблужусь,--адресовал он младшему Асакуре,-- моё почтение, миссис Кейко,—он также поклонился хозяйке дома.

--Прошу, пройдёмте в кабинет,--сказала Кейко и хотела было вести гостя, но Хао прервал её.

--Я думаю, что в кабинете нам будет неудобно, (он вспомнил стены и кресло). Может, пройдём в гостиную?

--Пусть будет так,--кивнула мать сыну.

--А мне всё равно где бумаги разбирать,--мистер Маклаудкино заявил весело,--хоть в туалете.

Гостиная в резиденции Асакуры

--Итак, поскольку ваш отец пропал, вы являетесь прямым наследником всего имущества так же, как и Ваша мать,--причмокивая, «открыл Америку» Маклаудкино.

--О, нет. Я передаю все полномочия Хао, потому что я доверяю своему сыну,--вмешалась Кейко,--я…я…я думаю,--ее глаза наполнились слезами,--Микихиса был бы счастлив тому, что Хао продолжит его дело.

Хао посмотрел на неё краем глаза. Он не думал продолжать дело отца. Он всегда хотел жить своей жизнью, быть главным дирижёром лондонского симфонического оркестра в Британии.

Кейко подняла на него глаза, которые были переполнены гордостью. Его взгляд встретил ее. Он понял, что его мать возлагает на него большие надежды. Ему было не по себе, но он отлично понимал, что теперь только он является ее единственной опорой. Мысли проносились в его голове со скоростью звука. Если он продолжит дело отца, то ему никогда не видать карьеры дирижёра. А с другой стороны он не мог подорвать доверие своей матери. Его мускулы напряглись. Ему нужно было расслабиться.

--Простите, я на минутку,--он встал с дивана и направился к двери. Кейко провела его грустным взглядом.

--Где этот диск?—роясь в одном из ещё не распакованных чемоданов, причитал Хао,--а! Вот он.

Он вытащил СD, на упаковке которого было написано EXTRA. Он вставил диск в CD-плеер, надел наушники и нажал play. Прошло около пяти минут, как музыка вливалась в его голову. Ему стало лучше, он почувствовал, как спокойствие и ясность ума возвращались к нему.

--А где….,-- Маклаудкино задумался,--хозяин? Пора заниматься делами. Я не могу ждать слишком долго, мне ещё надо заехать к жене мистера Кайамы.

--К Милен?—удивленно спросила Кейко,--а какое у Вас к ней дело?

--Как какое? Как какое?! Как какое?? Мне ей бумажку передать надо. Кстати….

Тут его прервал вошедший в комнату Хао.

--Простите, что заставил вас ждать,--он подошёл к дивану и сел рядом с матерью.

--Не важно. Это уже не важно. Не имеет значения.

--Ну, так, может, преступим к делам,--предложил Хао.

--Да, да, да-да, да-вайте,--дед достал из своего портфеля кипу бумаг.—Это не вам…Это тоже не вам, это тем более не вам…и это тоже не вам, это опять же не вам….—перелистывая бумаги, мямлил себе под нос дедок,--а вот это вот, вот это самое вот,--он протянул стопку документов в руки Хао,--вот это вот самое, вот-вот, это Вам. Распишитесь там, тут, тут, здесь, отут, именно тута, и там тоже можно, а ещё здесь, здесь и там.

У Хао заболела рука, и он подумал, когда этот кошмар закончится.

--Ну, пожалуй, всё,--складывая бумаги, которые не предназначались для Асакуры, в портфель, сказал Маклаудкино.—Примите мои поздравления. Теперь вы юридически являетесь владельцем компании вашего отца.

--ЧТО?—Хао не мог поверить, что его только что привязали к этой продюсерской компании.

--Сынок, разве ты не рад? Ты продолжишь дело отца. Он всегда этого хотел,--растерянно произнесла Кейко.

--Ах-ах. Чуть не забыл. Хотя я никогда ничего не забываю. Вот ещё один документик,--дед вытаскивает бумагу из файла,--странный, правда, но интересненький.

--И чем он так интересен?—безразлично спросил Хао.

--А я вам сейчас его зачитаю,--он взял бумагу в руки так, чтобы было удобно ее читать.

Содержание следующее:

Я, Асакура Микихиса, находясь в здравом уме (хотя слегка под шефе), заключаю договор с Кайама Котори. Обязуюсь участвовать в конкурсе Asia-vision, проходящем в Пекине, Китай, 5 июня 2006 года. В случае своего проигрыша, обязуюсь передать контрольный пакет акций своей компании «Асакура Медия» в руки Кайамы Котори, и уйти в отставку.

Подпись: Асакура Микихиса

Дата: 29 ноября 2004 года

Я, Котори Кайама, находясь в здравом уме (хотя немного более под шефе, чем Микихиса), заключаю договор с Асакура Микихисой. Обязуюсь участвовать в конкурсе Asia-vision, проходящем в Пекине, Китай, 5 июня 2006 года. В случае своего проигрыша, обязуюсь передать контрольный пакет акций своей компании «Кайама Empire Media» в руки Асакуры Микихисы, и являясь отцом Кайама Анны, обязуюсь отдать свою дочь в законные супруги сыну вышеупомянутого Асакуры Микихисы, и уйти в отставку.

Подпись: Кайама Котори

Дата: 29 ноября 2004 года

Подпись и печать нотариуса.

Маклаудкино причмокнул и поднял глаза на сидящих перед ним членов семьи Асакура, на лицах которых красовался букет эмоций.

--Когда они успели заключить этот нелепый контракт?!—воскликнула Кейко.—Мой муж не способен на такое. Он всегда советуется со мной, когда заключает какие-либо договоры.

--Но, мадам, это же подпись Вашего мужа, не так ли?—дедок указал на каракулистую загогулину на документе.

--Да, это верно. Его подпись я не спутаю ни с чьей другой.

Хао был погружён в свои мысли. Его взволновало не то, что отец решил рискнуть своей компанией, а то, что в случае выигрыша он получит самую лучший продюсерский центр в Японии, плюс самую горячую, сумасшедшую, дикую девчонку, которую он когда-либо видел. Ему эта мысль понравилась. Его губы невольно растянулись в довольную улыбку. «В первый раз мой папаша на что-то сгодился,…конечно, после того, как сделал меня», подумал он.

--Что же нам делать? Мы не можем этого так оставить!—возмущалась Кейко.

Хао встал с дивана и сказал:

--А нам ничего и не надо делать, мама.

--Что ты имеешь ввиду?—она удивлённо посмотрела на сына.

--Я имею ввиду то, что мой отец решил бросить мне вызов. И я принимаю его!!—он сказал это так, как будто он собирался победить и меньшее не входило в его планы.

Ххххххх

--Я не верю! Я не верю, что мой отец мог так поступить со мной!

--Но, мисс Кайама. Все юридически верно,--ответил тот же самый Маклаудкино.

--Я уверена, что это была именно его мысль.

--А Вы, собственно о ком?

--Это он подговорил моего папочку,--не слушая старших, Анна продолжала измерять шагами гостиную.

--……

--Я НЕ ВЕРЮ!!—она остановилась посреди комнаты и прокричала полной грудью.

--……

--Анна, успокойся,--постаралась наладить обстановку Милен.

--Мама, я никогда не выйду замуж за этого высокомерного болвана – прыщавого отпрыска Асакуры!!

--Анна, дочка, никто не заставляет тебя делать это…да и вовсе он не прыщавый, ты заметила какая у него кожа лица? Могу поспорить, что он пользуется кремами «Шёлковые грезы» с утра и «Бархатные сны» на ночь косметики Dermojetics.

Анна закатила глаза—ее мама вновь подсела на любимый конек.

--Мама, я не это имела ввиду. Мне нет дела до его лица, а тем более до кожи его лица, потому что лицо его, хоть мажь его, хоть не мажь, все равно выглядит, как у Арнольда Шварцнегра.

--Нет, ну почему же,--вмешался Маклаудкино,--у него есть парочка фильмов ничегошных. Вот, к примеру, где он играл Деда Мороза… Мы его любим с праправнуками на Рождество смотреть…

--Да причём тут Шварнегр?—перебила его Анна.

--Ну, так я о том же. Послушайте меня, молодая леди. Если Вы не хотите выходить замуж за Арнольда Шварнегра..

--ЧТО?—вмешалась Милен.

--То дело за малым. Вам ничего более не остаётся, как выиграть пари,--закончил свою мысль старик.

Милен грустно сидела на роскошном диване, наблюдая за реакцией дочери.

Анна, в глазах у которой сверкали молнии зарядов в 5000 Вт, задумчиво уставилась в одну точку.

--Если он хочет сражения, он получит войну,--через некоторое время сказала она, и легкая недобрая улыбка коснулась ее уст,--Анна Кайама никогда не сдастся на милость врагу!! Ха-ха-ха…--аристократически посмеялась она.

Милен опустила голову. Она слишком хорошо знала этот смех, да боли напоминающий смех ее мужа. Она уже жалела младшего Асакуру.

--

Вот отцы-то! А будущем детей они уже позаботились. Только детей забыли спросить: нравиться ли вам ваше будущее? Анну искренне жаль. Хао? Не очень. Ему все равно в жизни нужно устраиваться.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

VII

--Такс… и где тут эта улица?—Молодой парень лет 20 стоял на светофоре и ждал появления зелёного света. Вокруг него суетились люди, мимо проносились машины, но он не замечал ничего, он был слишком глубоко погружён в свои мысли. Наконец красный свет сменил зелёный, а молодой человек остался стоять на месте.

--Эй, парень, ты переходишь дорогу или нет?

--А? Что?—он посмотрел по сторонам, но никого не увидел.

--Я вообще-то здесь,--кто-то подергал его за штанину. Парень невольно посмотрел вниз и увидел маленького мальчика, вернее мальчик был не маленький, на вид ему было лет 19, просто он был очень низкого роста.

--О, привет!

--Пошли быстрее иначе опять зажжётся красный,--сказав это низкорослый побежал через дорогу. Парень последовал за ним.

--Если будешь стоять и мечтать, тебя машина может переехать. Ты что, первый раз в Токио что ли?—переводя дыхание с укором сказал коротышка.

--Ну, вообще-то да. Я приехал сюда на кастинг. Немного заблудился. Не подскажешь где улица Басю, 32?

--Ну, ты даёшь. Так мы же сейчас на ней стоим. А на какой ты кастинг приехал? Случайно не на тот, где отбирают состав группы?

--Наверное,--парень достал из кармана брошюрку с рекламой кастинга продюсерского центра «Кайама Empire Media».

--Ну, так нам по пути, я тоже туда на пробы иду. Меня зовут Мортимер, но зови меня просто Морти.

--Здорово, приятно познакомиться. Я Yohmey Танака.

--Ой, нам надо спешить. Кастинг начинается через 10 минут,--взглянув на часы, сказал Морти.

Пройдя несколько домов, они вошли в огромный небоскрёб, на вершине которого километровыми буквами было написано Кайама Empire Media.

Хххххх

--Ух, какая очередь…сколько можно ждать…--распластавшись на стуле, стонал Морти.,--эй, Йомей, а ты что думаешь по этому поводу?

Но ответа не последовало.

--Эй, Йомей, ответьте, Вас вызывает база. Земля, Земля, я Сатурн, ответьте,--с этими словами Морти хлопал Йомея по плечу.

--А? Что?—с недоумением посмотрел по сторонам парень и увидел Морти, у которого безмолвно шевелились губы. –Я тебя не слышу,-- проорал Йомей,--что ты сказал?

--Что ты кричишь, сними наушники!—пытался перекричать товарища Морти.

--Что?! Я тебя не слышу!! Может так будет лучше?—Сняв наушники, Йомей обратился низкорослому пареньку,--так что ты сказал?

--Я говорю, что…--начал Морти, но его перебил парень, который вышел из той заветной двери, в которую хотели попасть все здесь присутствующие люди. Вид у этого бедолаги был поистине плачевен. У него было заплаканное лицо, красные и опухшие от слез глаза. Походка была потерянного человека. Он медленно прошел мимо двух товарищей и также медленно вышел из здания.

--Бедняга…--произнес Морти. Он и Йомей сами того не заметили, как поежились на стуле от такого зрелища.

Из кабинета главного продюсера вышла молодая девушка с розовыми волосами. Она застенчиво посмотрела на присутствующих и сказала:

--803 номер, Ваша очередь.

--О нет! Это же мой номер,--возопил Морти и обратился к Йомею,--если я не вернусь, скажи моей маме, что это было все ради нее.

С этими словами он скрылся за дверью. Йомей успел только моргнуть в недоумении.

Хххххх

--Всё, Тамара, перерыв. Принеси мне кофе.

--Слушаюсь, Анна-сама.

Анна откинулась на спинку своего шикарного кресла, сняла туфли, расстегнула несколько пуговиц на своей блузке и стала думу думать. Она бы, может быть, и дальше бы продолжала думать думу, но ее потревожил телефонный звонок. Она невольно подняла трубку, по которой еще не так давно решал свои дела ее отец.

--Слушаю.

--Здравствуй Анна. Как поживаешь?—до тошноты знакомый голос прозвучал в телефонной трубке.

--До этого момента, отлично,--холодно ответила Анна.

--А я вот узнал, что ты проводишь кастинг на новую группу. Ну, как? Успехи есть?—Анна не могла видеть, как на другом конце провода самодовольная ухмылка коснулась губ ее собеседника.

--А это Вас не касается, мистер младший Асакура,--она положила локти на стол,--соперники не должны делиться своими секретами друг с другом.

--А у меня от тебя нет секретов. И скрывать мне нечего. Я весь открыт…для тебя. Моя жизнь—раскрытая книга. Приди и прочти ее, мон шерри.

--У меня нет времени читать глупые книги. И,--она посмотрела на свои наручные часы,--у меня кончился обеденный перерыв. Так что, время нашего разговора подошло к концу.

--Тебе нужно больше отдыхать,--от всего сердца посоветовал ей Хао.

--А Вы мне кто, мать родная, чтоб советы давать?

--Нет. Но я твой будущий муж. И я забочусь о твоем здоровье уже сейчас.

--Да как Вы можете заявлять мне такое!

--Анна, почему ты называешь меня на «Вы»? Называй меня на «ты», ведь мы уже почти семья.

--Не обольщайся, Хао Асакура. Дам тебе бесплатный совет: не взлетай слишком высоко, а то падать будет больно.

--Вижу, ты сегодня в недобром расположении духа. Ладно, я всего лишь и позвонил сказать, что на днях мой первый сингл поступает в продажу. Хотел поделиться своей радостью с тобой,--простодушно заявил Хао, но за этим скрывалось нечто большее,--увидимся вскоре. До встречи, мон шерри,-- медовым голоском промурлыкал он.

В трубке послышались короткие гудки. Анна сидела в полном оцепенении от только что услышанного. Она догадывалась, что Хао был ловок, но чтобы на столько… И как это происходит, что последнее слово всегда остается за ним?.. Прошёл всего месяц, как ей пришлось вступить на тропу войны и начать всё практически с нуля. Ведь Песняры ее отца отказались работать на нее после его исчезновения. Но благодаря этому, она поняла, что никому верить нельзя, нужно полагаться только на себя и на свои силы. Люди—марионетки, которыми играют деньги. На этой людской слабости она и решила играть. Это будет не сложно. Идея создать группу зародилась еще в голове старшего Кайамы. Он успел отобрать двух музыкантов перед тем, как пропасть без вести. Но этих двух недостаточно. Когда они узнали, что теперь им придется работать на дочь своего босса, они, так же как и Японские Песняры, хотели нагреться на ее горе, и всем своим видом показывать свое недовольство. Ей пришлось показать, кто здесь хозяин. Она поняла, что шоу-бизнесс—это игра на выживание, в которую так долго, на протяжении 20 лет, играл ее отец. Но теперь ей известен закон этой грязной игры: выживает сильнейший. Шоу-бизнесс действительно похож на джунгли, где тебя с каждого угла норовят сожрать конкуренты.

Чтобы закончить комплектовать группу, ей необходим солист, а его очень трудно найти. Она просмотрела достаточно кандидатур, чтобы сделать вывод: Япония—страна бездарей. От этих слов уголки ее розовых губ растянулись в недобрую улыбку. Все потому что ей вспомнился младший Асакура. Он хочет казаться звездой по имени Солнце, но на самом деле он ничего больше, чем астероид. Однако, ей нужно согласиться, что некоторые из астероидов могут нести за собой опасность для любой планеты. Хао Асакура относится именно к таким типам астероидов. Этот гаденыш может напакостить, и она не может позволить ему такой роскоши. Это дело чести. Она обязана победить этот конкурс, потому что на кон поставлено ее счастье, ее свобода, все ее мечты – ее жизнь. Никогда она не позволит забрать у нее эти ценности. Она вздохнула. В душе Анна чувствовала обиду на отца, ведь именно по его вине она сейчас находится в таком положении. Она чувствовала себя одинокой…одиноким загнанным в угол зверьком. Но никто это не видел, никто даже не догадывался об ее чувствах. Она умела скрывать эмоции от посторонних людей, она умела это делать также как и ее отец. Это только с виду все думали, что он открытый человек, с отличным чувством юмора и все такое, но она знала, что много, очень много он не досказывал, он скрывал те чувства также глубоко, как и она. Анна знала это, она могла это уловить. Может, поэтому только он и понимал ее как никто другой. Даже Милен замечала, что ее Котори и Анна слишком похожи внутренними мирами.

Анне было очень больно осознавать, что она была предана своим собственным отцом. Но даже это не могло сломить ее дух – дух Кайамы. Хао Асакура пожалеет, что связался с ней.

--Анна-сама, ваш кофе,--перебила размышления босса розововолосая девушка.

--Кофе—это хорошо. А ты знаешь, Тамара, чем отличается кофе от чая?—Анна взяла горячую чашечку в руку. Тепло от напитка согревало ее пальцы.

--Нет, Анна-сама,--девушка виновато опустила голову,--может вкусом?

--И этим тоже. Кофе—напиток для победителей, чай—для размазни. Так всегда говорил мой отец,--она сделала небольшой глоток темно-коричневой жидкости. Кайама Котори был фанат на кофе, он всегда повторял эту фразу своему другу Микихисе, который любил пить чай. Они были такими противоположностями друг другу, но все же оставались лучшими друзьями и соперниками на протяжении всего знакомства.

--Сколько там еще бездарностей обивают порог моей компании?—с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь ароматом свежесваренного кофе, спросила Анна.

Тамара достала блокнот и пролистала страницы.

--Если я ничего не упустила, то 115.

--115…--эхом повторила босс,--надо прибегать к действенному методу моего папы.

Тамара смотрела на действия своего босса большими недоумевающими глазами. Анна достала из сумочки два игральных кубика (кости) и положив их себе между ладонями, хорошенько потрясла. Со словами «Атас» с размахом крыла белого орла кинула их на стол. Тамара высунула голову из-за шкафа, за которым она спряталась так, на всякий случай, а то вдруг кубик на башка попадет—больно будет. Дым рассеялся и на столе красовались два накаленных кубика: на одном была одна точечка, а на другом была еще одна точечка, итого всего было две точечки.

--Тамара, зови следующего добровольца,--приказным тоном скомандовала Анна.

Розововолосая девушка быстро выбежала за дверь.

хххххх

--Так-так-так…Значит Мортимер… Ну покажи мне Мортимер что-нибудь интересное, чтоб моя душа развернулась и свернулась,--Анна пристально смотрела на низкорослого парня, который прилагал все усилия, чтобы держать свое тело от дрожи. Он вспомнил того беднягу, который покинул этот кабинет перед его входом. Морти нервно сглотнул и взял в руки свой музыкальный инструмент. Это была электроскрипка. Сам не зная что, он начал наигрывать какую-то никому неизвестную мелодию. Она сидела в своем кресле, скрестив руки на груди и положив ногу на ногу, и пристально сверлила его взглядом. Через некоторое время выражение ее лица начало меняться и становиться задумчивым. Она поднесла руку ко лбу.

--Хватит!—внезапно скомандовала она, от чего Морти подпрыгнул от испуга,--Тамара, пиши. Номер 803, Мортимер Аямада, принимается на работу. А вы, мистер Аямада, подождите пока за дверью. Тамара, следующий!

--Есть, босс,--отдав честь, Тамара побежала за дверь, за ней последовал и Морти.

--Номер 804, Ваша очередь,--пролепетала девушка.

--А они все ушли на обед,--отозвался голос из дальнего угла. Парень широко открыл свои заспанные глаза, увидев радостного Морти. Низкорослый парень просто светился от счастья. Он быстро подбежал к Йомею и во все горло прошептал:

--МЕНЯ ВЗЯЛИ!!

От этого громкого шепота у Йомея помутнело в глазах и закружилось в голове. Ему и так было не по себе, ведь всего каких-то минут 30 назад комната была наполнена кучей народа, отчего дышать становилось все сложнее и сложнее с каждым прибывшим человеком. Йомей сказал правду, что многие из людей пошли на обед, но большая часть просто убежала от страха.

--А Вы каким номером будете?—краснея спросила Тамара.

--А?—спустившись с небес посмотрел на нее брюнет с оранжевыми наушниками на шее.

--Мисс спрашивает, какой у тебя номер,--пояснил Морти.

Йомей пошерудел по карманам, лицо его приняло тревожный вид. Он вскочил с кресла и посмотрел под него. Ничего не найдя, он стал бегать по помещению и заглядывать под все кресла, столы, тумбочки. Результат оказался тот же.

--Успокойтесь. Вы все равно одни здесь остались. Проходите,--пытаясь успокоить возбужденного парня, сказала Тамара.

--Йомей, ты такой рассеянный,--подвел черту Морти.

Танака только глупо улыбнулся и почесал затылок.

Хххххх

Йомей

Девушка с розовыми волосами пригласила меня войти в кабинет с бежевыми обоями. На стенах висело множество фотографий, плакатов, наград. Я знаю эту группу…это Японские Песняры. Моя мама любит их слушать, пока папы нет дома. От этой мысли сердце защемило,…хочу домой. Сколько я уже не видел моих родителей, год? Нет. Три года. Это срок. Но мне нужна эта работа. Я должен помочь моей семье. Я обязан моим родителям, они заложили дом и землю, чтобы выучить меня. Теперь я профессионал по игре на гитаре, с ее помощью я выкуплю все, чего лишилась моя семья. Три года я проучился в консерватории на факультете струнных инструментов. Параллельно с этим у меня открылся талант к пению. Так что мне пришлось сдавать больше экзаменов, чтобы получить диплом. Теперь осталось немного. Мне нужно только, чтобы меня взяли в группу.

Я быстро осмотрел кабинет. Мой взгляд упал на фигуру, сидящую за столом. Вернее это была…фигурка? Когда я заходил сюда, мои ноги подкашивались и становились ватными от страха. На моих глаза, еще не так давно, множество людей выбегало в ужасе отсюда. Мне казалось, что здесь главенствует какое-то чудище-юдище, которое пожирает человеческие надежды, и оставляет от этих надежд один пепелок. Но сейчас я просто в недоумении. Я вижу красивую молодую девушку с белокурыми волосами, которые золотыми нитями падают на ее хрупкие, точеные, как у античной статуи, плечи. Белый материал ее шелковой блузки придавал ей элегантность и выгодно подчеркивал всю хрупкость ее красоты. Ее губы шевельнулись. Мне кажется, она что-то говорит.

Анна

Вот мое терпение уже иссекает. Почему Тамара так долго? Неужели там никого не осталось? О! Стоп! Все-таки кто-то остался. Кто-то еще хочет пройти через огонь, воду и медные трубы. Чего это он по сторонам смотрит? Кто здесь главный?! Вообще, он сюда пришел картинки рассматривать или себя показать? Он смотрит на меня?... Этого не может быть. Стоп! Он-то что тут делает! Ему что, не хватило нашего телефонного разговора? Так он посмеяться надо мной пришел! Ах, он бесстыжий чичако (жаргон на Аляске)! И у него еще хватает наглости на меня пялиться вот так. Что с его лицом? Что это за идиотская улыбочка?

автор

--Как Вы посмели прийти сюда!—не выдержала Анна и с гневом в голосе обратилась к брюнету.

--А?—ничего не понял Йомей.

Тамара зажалась в угол, она тоже ничего не понимала. Анна привстала с кресла и поставила руки на стол. Она выглядела, как хищная кошка перед смертельным для ее жертвы прыжком, а жертвой оказался никто иной, как Йомей Танака. Он смотрел на нее широко-широко раскрытыми глазами, ничего не понимая. Ноги вновь стали ватными, по спине ураганом проносился холод. Теперь он в полной мере ощутил то, что чувствовали те люди, которых он каждый раз провожал до выхода взглядом.

--Что Вы тут делаете? Я у Вас спрашиваю!—холодным тоном сквозь зубы процедила она.

Йомей нервно сглотнул и тихо пропищал:

--Я…на прослушивание пришел.

Она вернулась в свое кресло.

--На прослушивание, значит…Вы меня за дурочку принимаете, Хао? Решили разыграть передо мной спектакль? Думаете, что если Вы подстриглись, сменили свой костюмчик от Армани на одежду из секонд-хенда, я Вас не узнаю?

Здесь Йомей выпал в осадок по многим причинам:

он не помнит, чтобы он был знаком с этой леди

он не стригся уже месяца три

костюма от какого-то Армянина у него никогда не было, (он предпочитал носить свои собственные вещи, а не занимать у кого-то)

в секонд-хенде он никогда не одевался, потому что там все дорого. Всю одежду (вплоть до нижнего белья) ему сшила его мама, синеволосая красавица Мицки. А эти сандалии собственными руками сделал его дед и подарил внуку на восемнадцатилетие.

В чем он действительно был на 100 уверен, так это в том, что звали его Йомей Танака, а не Хао, который носил костюм от Армянина.

Йомей подумал, что у этого Хао с финансами было еще похуже, чем у него. Бедный парень, приходится занимать одежду у других…

--Анна-сама, это номер..а…--Тамара вдруг вспомнила, что этот молодой человек в прибавок к своему невезению еще умудрился потерять свой номер,--это мистер Йомей Танака.

Анна перевела взгляд на краснеющую девушку с розовыми волосами.

--Танака, говоришь,--она постучала ноготками по безупречно отполированному столу.—Do you want to marry me?—серьезно спросила Анна.

Глаза Йомея приняли форму сферы с радиусом в один метр. Он прижал свою гитару к себе, как самую дорогую вещь, которую он имел, и неровным, нервным и прерывающимся голосом ответил так же по-английски:

--How can I? Miss, I can't even dream of this. All I want is to become one of the members of your group.

Анна была довольна таким ответом. Значит, она действительно ошиблась. Задавая вопрос о женитьбе, она делала упор на низменные потребности Хао. Настоящий Хао Асакура ответил бы в его знаменитом стиле «husky voice» какую-нибудь пошлость. Этот же парень, хоть он и был полной копией младшего Асакуры, был скромен. А чего Хао не хватало, так это скромности.

Ее мысли прервала Тамара.

--Анна-сама…я..

Но девушка не успела договорить.

--Если ты хочешь стать членом группы, ты должен быть достоин этого места. В моей группе нет места бездарностям,--обратилась Анна-сама к парню с оранжевыми наушниками командным тоном.

--Поэтому я пришел сюда,--набрался храбрости Йомей.

--Тогда покажи мне чего ты стоишь,--с насмешкой сказала босс.

Йомей уверенными движениями начал вытаскивать из чехла свой музыкальный инструмент.

--На чем ты играешь?—спросила Анна, не сводя с него глаз.

--На всем, но,--в этот момент он вытащил бас-гитару,--моя специальность—струнные инструменты.

Он бережно взял гитару в руки и, чуть касаясь пальцами, провел по струнам, которые в ответ на его нежность отозвались мелодичным шепотом. Анна заметила это. «У него полная гармония с инструментом»,--пронеслось в ее голове. Йомей затем поднял глаза и посмотрел на нее.

--Начинай!—нетерпеливым голосом скомандовала Анна,--не заставляй меня ждать!

Парень прижал гитару к своему телу. Улыбка коснулась его губ, когда его пальцы нашли свое законное место на струнах. Чуть прикрыв глаза, он начал петь:

"Crash And Burn"

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned it's back on you

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Его голос был приятным и мелодичным. Анна сделала вывод, что это был единственный нормальный голос за весь сегодняшний день.

Йомей проворно переставлял пальцы на нужные аккорды. По тому, как он дернул по струнам, Анна поняла, что сейчас должен следовать припев.

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Его исполнение невольно заставляло погружаться в раздумье. Сама того не заметив, Анна начала вдумываться в текст. «У этого парня талант…»,--она поднесла руку к своему подбородку. А в это время гитара продолжала рассказывать историю.

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face they day

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Она устремила свой взор на его глаза. Он будто ничего не замечал. Сейчас он находился в другом мире.

Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again

You'll breath again

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Прозвучали последние аккорды. Пара темно-карих глаз встретилась с ее ониксовыми глазами.

--Это все?—уставши спросила она.—У тебя больше нечего мне показать?

Йомей растерялся.

--А что Вы еще хотели бы услышать?—переминаясь с ноги на ногу, спросил он.

--Тамара, позови того коротышку,--она перевела свой взгляд на розововолосую помощницу, которая стояла в углу и во все глаза смотрела на брюнета.—Ты меня слышишь, Тамара? Или мне нужно повторять свой приказ дважды?—уже раздражительно обратилась она к девушке.

--Гомен, Анна-сама,--с этими словами Тамара пулей выскочила за дверь.

Через несколько секунд на пороге появился низкорослый парень. Вид у него был испуганным.

Анна несколько раз пристально посмотрела на него снизу вверх, затем перевела свой взгляд на парня повыше.

--Тамара, неси контракты,--спокойно сказала она.

Девушка мигом вернулась из соседней комнаты с документами. Она положила их на стол своему боссу. Анна взяла в руки анкеты этих добровольцев и быстро ознакомилась с содержанием. Один документ она отложила в сторону, а другой со вниманием изучала.

--Такс…Йомей Танака…21 год, окончил консерваторию в Нагасаки, место жительства Хиросима, да-а-а, отличное сочетание,--прокомментировала она последнюю информацию, и продолжила, подняв глаза на него, затем она опустила их обратно на лист, потом на него, потом снова на лист, произнесла,-- Йомей… твое имя звучит, будто тебе 100 лет в обед. Это никуда не годится. Нужно что-то броское, яркое, запоминающееся...вроде Гакта,--она помогала выразить свои слова жестами, от чего чашечка недопитого кофе пролилась на анкету,--Тамара! Убери это!—недовольно прокричала Анна, но потом вдруг заметив что-то, прибавила,--хотя, нет, постой.—Она взяла грязную анкету за кончик и посмотрела на залитые строчки. Почти весь документ был коричневого цвета, только маленькая часть оставалась белой. Эта маленькая часть состояла всего из двух букв имени.

--Йо…--задумчиво произнесла она.—Теперь тебя будут звать Йо Танака. Свыкайся,--она недобро улыбнулась.

--Но меня назвали в честь моего дедушки,--пытался возразить Йомей.

--Оно видно,--безразлично ответила Анна,--послушай, я собираюсь сделать из тебя звезду, а имя у звезды должно быть соответствующее. Так что, забудь свое прошлое. Теперь приступим к формальной части нашего знакомства. В руках у меня контракт. В нем сказано, что вы вручаете мне свой талант и свою жизнь на следующие 3 года. Вы не имеете права на:

1) собственные поступки, предварительно не сказав мне

2) личную жизнь. Практика показывает, что у таких глупых пацанов, вроде вас, мозги перестают работать, как только они чувствуют свободу

3) выезд из города строго запрещен. Время сейчас неспокойное.

4) не подчинение боссу наказывается почти что смертью

5) растранжиривание своего таланта попросту. Не имеете право лентяйничать и бездельничать.

Таких пунктов было еще очень много.

--А, босс, послушайте, а на что мы вообще имеем право?—вмешался Морти.

--Вы имеете право на многое:

1) на сон и еду

--А где нам жить? Судя по контракту нам и с места двинуться нельзя без Вашего разрешения,--продолжал Морти, Йо кивал в знак согласия.

--Вот поэтому, жить вы будите под моим присмотром. То есть у меня дома!

Йо: !!

Морти: !!

Анна: Вопросы есть?!

--А какая у нас будет зарплата?—спросил Йо краснея.

--Получать будете хорошо. В обиде не останетесь,--ответила Анна, и прибавила,--только вам придется отработать. Если вы думаете, что я буду кормить бездарей и тунеядцев, то вы жестоко ошиблись. Ну? Подписываем? Или идем по домам и продолжаем нищенское существование?

Морти и Йо подошли к столу (надо сказать, что им было тяжело решиться на этот поступок, в смысле, к столу подойти).

--А мы контракт будем кровью подписывать или как?—спросил Морти.

--Для тебя могу сделать исключение, коротышка,--с иронией ответила босс.

Двое парней переглянулись, и взяв ручки, с закрытыми глазами поставили свои автографы на кровожадном контракте. Анна торжественно потерла свои руки.

--Тамара, убери контракты куда надо,--она сделала акцент на двух последних словах.

--Так. Поздравляю вас, джентльмены. Теперь вы официально являетесь…МОЕЙ СОБСТВЕННОСТЬЮ!

Морти прошептал Йо:

--Нормальные люди вкладывают деньги в недвижимость, а она в работорговлю.

--Ты что-то сказал, коротышка?—подозрительно сверкнула в него глазами Анна.

--Н-нет, босс.

--Хорошо. Тогда раздевайтесь. ОБА!

Морти и Йо выпали в осадок. Куда они попали?

--Живо!! Я должна повторять приказ два раза?!

Руки парней нерешительно потянулись к пуговицам на рубашках. После нескольких команд босса, они уже стояли в том виде, в каком она хотела их лицезреть (обнаженными по пояс, а вы что подумали?).

--Отвратительно. Какое жалкое зрелище. ТАМАРА!! Запиши-ка их на консультацию к Джерри,--Анна ехидно посмотрела на двух дрожащих толи от холода, толи от страха молодых людей.

--

Конец 7 главы! Вам понравилось? Пишите отзывы нам на мыло. Любые комментарии будут рассмотрены. Да, и песня, которую пел Йо «Сrash & Burn» принадлежит группе Savage Garden.

Какую группу собрал Хао? Кто такой Джерри? И как встретит группа свежее пополнение в их ряды? Следующая глава не за горами. Many hugs and kisses from Belarus.

Kit2000 and Anna

P.S. Знаем, прошло больше года с тех пор, как мы не писали продолжения, но не сердитесь, не расстраивайтесь. Продолжение не за горами. Оно уже пишется. Осталось еще немного подождать. Огромная благодарность сайту kulichiki и его админу Яриэлле за то, что она согласилась разместить наш фик на своем сайте. Благодаря этому наши читатели ознакомились с фанфиком «Пари». Отдельная благодарность Lia, Clover, Atany за их отзывы и огромную поддержку. Если бы не ваши «встряски», ребят, наш проект, наверное, никогда бы не узнал второго дыхания. Низкий вам всем поклон.

Это намек для всех. Если видите, что продолжение запаздывает, то пишите отзывы, критику, все, что посчитаете нужным, нам на мыло katya (нижнее подчеркивание)klio1 (гав) rambler.ru

Всегда Ваши

Kit2000 and Anna


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

VIII

--Так-так-так…--мускулистый мужчина с квадратным лицом и золотистым ежиком на голове прощупал своим взглядом «от» и «до» двух молодых и поджарых посетителей.—Да-а-с,…ну-у-с…--делая акцент на этих непонятных фразах, которые означали целые длинные, повествовательные, сложные и распространенные предложения, он сделал следующий вывод,--ну, что, хлопчики? Будем заниматься культурой тела!—С этими словами он поиграл мускулистым бицепсом. Невемо откуда появились 4 двадцатикилограммовых гири.

--Начнем с небольшого веса, а то вам трудно будет адаптироваться к будущей повседневности. Ну-у-с, я думаю, если все нормально пойдет, и вы покажете свою истинную мужскую натуру, --при этом он согнулся в позе древнего олимпийского метателя диска, правда в этом случае диском выступала гантель в 60 кг,--то…

Личики Йо и Морти приняли нежно-голубоватый цвет с фиолетовыми полосами.

А тренер продолжал, грациозно махая и подбрасывая над ними гантель:

--То…--это было сказано с таким энтузиазмом, как обычно говорит шоу-мен, подогревая публику, перед тем как пригласить в студию крутую поп-звезду со стажем.—ТО через 3 дня это ребячество с легким снарядом закончится, и вы станете настоящими мужиками.

Два парня почувствовали, как над висками дружно появилась знаменитая анимешная капля.

--Пс, Йомей,--шепотом обратился Мортимер,--а парень-то серьезно настроен.

В этот момент мужчина в облегающих шортах ловко поймал ту самую гантель, которая еще с потолка целилась в голову Йомея, и летела с метеоритной скоростью в стиле крученого бейсбольного мяча, чтобы поскорее встретить с распростертыми килограммами предмет ее будущего хозяина. То бишь голову.

Пойманную гантель тренер аккуратно положил на пол и поставил на нее ногу. Йомей лениво посмотрел по сторонам и заметил маленькое тельце, лежащее на полу.

--Эй, Морти, не время спать,--он двумя пальцами ноги пощекотал друга подмышкой,--я, конечно, понимаю, что мы сегодня чуток не доспали (часа 4). Но благо, что мы сегодня вообще спали (часа 2). Но все же, мне кажется, это не место для отдыха, все-таки мы тут в гостях…--парень посмотрел на часы,--хоть в гости в 5 утра и не ходят.

Вся предыдущая ночь пронеслась перед глазами за один миг.

_**Flashback**_ (whaaaaaaa), этот звук вам уже знаком

Их завезли в самый шикарный дом, который они когда-либо видели и не видели. На пороге их встретила улыбка молодой девушки с приятной внешностью-наружностью. Она показала им их комнаты, в которых теперь они будут заточены ближайшие три года. Комнаты находились на приличном расстоянии друг от друга: одна в начале 200-метрового коридора, а другая в конце. На первый взгляд они были даже очень ничего. Пока на глаза не попались окна с решетками, как в тюрьме. Вот только одно было не понятно: зачем решетки, когда комната находится на третьем этаже, окна выходят в сад, а в саду, прямо под окнами, выкопан пруд, из которого торчат острые камни. Йомей подумал, что он попал в заколдованную крепость, хозяином которой является страшный, жестокий, кровожадный дракон. В тот момент он почувствовал себя несчастным принцем с горькой судьбой, которого заперли в этой крепости на веки вечные и никакая принцесса в сияющих доспехах на белоснежном коне не сможет ему помочь избавиться от этого пленения. (Эти размышления сопровождаются характерной музыкой и кружащимися лепестками сакуры). Но, к счастью или к несчастью, этот прекрасный своим трагизмом момент был прерван еще более прекрасным своим трагизмом моментом. Спину Йомея изрешетила звуковая волна бас-гитары и надрывно-задушевной, парализующей душу, скрипки.

--Как это понимать? Уже как полчаса усеян пол моего дома следами ваших ног, а вещи тут и там заброшены по углам!!

И с той минуты он и он (в смысле Йомей Танака и Мортимер Аямада) с кончиков пяток до кончиков волос в свой страшный сон был погружен. (Не-е-ет, вы не думайте, что все так легко было). До того, как они, изможденные от долгого и мучительного обустройства своих жилплощадей, забылись сладким сном, прошло не много не мало, а всего лишь 5 часов.

Время вернуться в реальнось…

_**End**____**of**____**flashback**_ (whaaaaaaa), не будем описывать этот звук, и так понятно

Морти медленно начал приходить в себя. К нему вернулась чувствительность рук, ног, ребер…ребер…ребер…РЕБЕР!! Вдруг Морти почувствовал очень неприятно-щекотное ощущение, от которого его тело резко сжало и разжало. От таких «сжало» и «отжало», сам того не замечая, он проделал тройное сальто и четверной Ритбергер (без коньков (!!) и без поддержки великих тренеров по фигурному катанию).

--А ты у нас звездный, малец-удалец, как оказалось,--тренер выпучил глаза вперед, как стрекоза.—Ну-у-с, да-а-с,--пошарив за пазухой, он достал маленькую записную книгу и с пионерским энтузиазмом принялся писать в ней.

--Тренер, а что это Вы делаете, если не секрет,--испуганным голосом прошептал Морти.

--Твое дело—делать, мое—разрабатывать. Отныне забудь о ненужных тебе гантелях. С сегодняшнего дня ты будешь заниматься по специальному курсу «Познай и прими себя такого»,-- из ниоткуда в руках у Морти появилась книга с таким же названием как и у спецкурса.—Ознакомься. Изучи. Заучи. Понятно, малец? У нас все просто, как в армии. Хммм,--он окинул низкорослого парня взглядом рентгеновских очей,--а по тебе не скажешь, что ты всю жизнь прожил под куполом цирка и имеешь три черных пояса по китайской гимнастике.

Морти не знал, что делать и от нечего делать опустил взгляд на книгу в руках. Много чувств переполняло его в этот момент. Он не знал, благодарить ли судьбу или промолчать. Размышления были прерваны вопросом друга.

--Тренер? А что за мужик на обложке нарисован с улыбой на пять сотен?

--Как? Вы не знаете ЕГО?? Того, кто продал миллионы кассет и дисков, книг и журналов с суперпрограммой тренировок «Сделай себя сам» или «Если не знаешь как, спроси Джерри». Его лицо мелькает везде: на ТВ, в рекламах, радио, банках, журналах…--говоря это, из глаз тренера сыпались звезды. \/

--Правда?--Морти вопросительно посмотрел на Йомея.

--Не знаю. Я такого не видел. Может он не японец. Скорее всего популярен на западе,--парень почесал затылок.

(на заднем плане слышны возгласы обожания)

--Йомей, а как вообще нашего тренероса зовут? Мы же не можем его постоянно тренерос называть.

--Ну, я без понятия. Но то, что он фанат этого Джерри с обложки, видно с первого взгляда,--брюнет кивнул в сторону богатыря с брейком.

--Может…--нерешительно начал Морти,--давай я спрошу.

--Попробуй, если удастся вывести его из эйфории,--лениво зевнул высокий м**о**лодец.

Морти сделал два отважных широких шажка вперед и громогласно прошептал:

--Дядя тренер-сан,--чудесным образом дядя обратил на него внимание,--а-а-э-э-х,--замялся Морти,--эх! Была не была! Как Вас величать? По батюшке.

--Леопольдович, а что?—недоуменно отозвался тренер с другого конца спортподвала.

--Реопорьдович?—В один голос разом попытались произнести по слогам юноши.

--Эх, вы, японцы!! Не можете нормально букву «л» выговорить. А такое вам слабо??—тренер присел и начал сидя на корточках выкидывать ноги вперед, как при казацком танце, и при этом напевая странные слова на непонятном языке.—Калинка-малинка-малинка моя, в саду ягода-малинка-малинка моя!!УЭХ!!

Все песня длилась минуты 4, как качественный хит, более того, она сопровождалась незаурядным танцем с эксклюзивными элементами, такими как: присел-подлетел-ноги в стороны-зависание в воздухе на 5 секунд- в это время свисток двумя пальцами-полетел дальше-приземлился на руки и так по кругу раз 5. Но самое интересное началось, когда тренер взял шест в руки и начал летать с ним по спортподвалу.

Когда песня кончилась…НАКОНЕЦ…

--Ну, что слабо вам такое сделать? Эх?—с чувством полного превосходства, выпятив грудь вперед и забросив шест на плечо аля Squall Leonhart, сверкнул горящими, бросающими вызов, ясными очами на японскую м**о**лодеж.

--Да запросто!—откликнулись парни. И запели в унисон:

Каринка-Маринка-Маринка-моя

В саду-ягода-Маринка-Маринка-моя!!

--Сразу видно, японский ABC…бе-е-е-дный,--сделал заключение тренер.

Дверь открылась и на пороге показалась выточенная фигура БОССА.

--Та-а-ак, почему я до сих пор НЕ вижу результата?! Ты же профи, спец-гений в своем деле!—обратилась она к старшему мужчине.

--Знаешь, Анна,--Йомей и Морти потеряли баланс от такого обращения к их боссу,--я тут заметил, что у пацанов с дикцией плохо. Надо им логопеда нанять, желательно русского. Букву «л» вообще не выговаривают,--чистосердечно заявил тренер Леопольдович.

--Вот ты этим и займись, мне некогда терять время на поиски РУССКОГО логопеда. А вы, бездари,--она наградила лежащих на полу парней холодным взглядом,--у вас полчаса на все про все. Быстро в душ, завтрак и сбор у парадной двери. Опоздаете,--она прищурила глаза,--лучше вам не знать что, если опоздаете.

С этими словами она грациозно развернулась и открыла дверь. Медленно повернув голову в сторону своих рабов, сказала:

--Да, кстати, Джерри, я жду результатов через 2 недели. Прошлый результат меня порадовал,--сказала и вышла.

--Так это его книга?—простонал Морти.

хххххх

У Хао болела голова. И это стало уже хроническим заболеванием. Каждое утро каждого дня жизни Хао начиналось с ЭТОГО…

--Итак, с этого же момента еще раз, я повторяю, ЕЩЕ раз попытайтесь спеть. СПЕТЬ,--Хао потер висок, дабы снять звон в голове,--вы же не белые стихи читаете. Для этого бы вас пригласили на вечер памяти А. Блока.

--Можно вопрос?—в комнате поднялась чья-то чересчур изящная рука.

Хао глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на предмет, который посмел прервать его рассуждения.

--Опять ты?—он поднял бровь,--у меня нет времени отвечать на твои вопросы, которые вечно заданы не по теме.

--Не, босс, этот по теме. Именно по Вашей теме,--настойчиво продолжал обладатель руки.

--И?—с раздражением сказал босс.

--А кто такой А.Блок?

Все присутствующие просто упали со стульев, на которые успели (незаметно для босса) сесть несколько минут назад.

Хао выдержал паузу. Послышалось жужжание мухи за стеклом. Никто не дышал. Он медленно приблизился к письменному столу, за которым сидело _оно_—то, что так мешало ему сосредоточиться на самом главном на тот момент вопросе.

--Рио. Милая. Скоро обед. Не будешь ли ты так любезна, сходить пешочком в центральный район пригорода Токио, и купить им, бедным и оголодавшим от тяжелой работы мужчинам,--он указал пальцем на трех снова сидящих на стульях парней,--горячие такаяки. Я слышал, что в тех местах есть ресторанчик. Только в нем можно приобрести такаяки с самым пикантным вкусом во всем Токио.

Он одарил девушку йенами и отправил в магазин. Блондиночка с благодарностью приняла подарок и, пересчитав количество, сказала:

--Тут не хватает трех тысяч!

В этот момент даже у Хао подернулось нижнее веко (сзади послышался очередной звук упавших со стульев тел).

--Здесь 10000 йен. Тебе их хватит купить сотню такаяки, еще и всех бездомных котов в пригороде накормить,--ровным голосом пояснил Асакура.

--Да, но чтобы заплатить взнос за квартиру, здесь не хватает трех тысяч!—она помахала двумя купюрами в 5000 перед носом босса.

--Рио! Не наглей! Иначе ты сегодня же останешься без работы!

--А можно подумать Вы без меня справитесь, Хао-сама!—она встала и, опершись о стол двумя руками, наклонилась вперед и с вызовом посмотрела ему в глаза.

«День обещает быть многообещающим (какая игра слов!)»,--подумал Хао, и затем произнес одним из своих натренированных сладеньких голосочков:

--Но, Рио, у тебя же испытательный срок. И еще ты работаешь у нас на полставки. Другая и основная твоя работа заключается в том, что ты помогаешь Маклаудкино разбирать документацию во второй половине дня. Помнишь, лапочка?

--Рио? А такаяки ты нам принесешь?—спросил кто-то с пола под стулом.

Рио нагло посмотрела на босса, потом перебросила свой взгляд, полный гнева, на обладателя того голоса, который помешал ей в борьбе с боссом за 3000 йен. Внезапно, откуда не возьмись, у нее в руках появилось 3 полных сумки с провизией, которая и полетела по адресу:

Компания Асакуры

5-й этаж, кабинет директора

Пол, стул

Рыжей шевелюре под стулом

Обратного адреса указано не было.

--Благодарю,--на чисто молдавском с немецким акцентом отозвался адресат.

--Чего ты сказал,--закатывая рукава, двинулась вперед Рио.

--ХВАТИТ! Мне надоело тратить время на игры в детском саду! Вот тебе 3 тысячи и скройся с глаз моих хотя бы на час!—купюра легла в протянутую через полкомнаты руку Рио.

--Есть Хао-сама!—сказала она уже из-за двери,--да…кстати…сегодня у Вас пресс-конференция с радио «Голос японца» в 12:00, а в 15:00 фото-сессия для журнала «Модный японец».

Она подмигнула им и скрылась с поля зрения.

--Хао-сан, а разве мы договаривались насчет показа мод?

--Вас никто не спрашивает. Если я говорю быть вешалкой—значит будете вешалкой! До истечения срока контракта вы—моя рабская сила. Вы мои киборги-трансформеры.

--А мы петь сегодня будем?—спросил кто-то очень актуальный на данный момент вопрос.

--Конечно! И не только петь, но и двигаться под музыку, что называется танцем,--Хао окинул их оценивающим взглядом.

--Наги, сколько тебе лет?

--15, Асакура-сан,--ответ был короток.

--А этому рыжему недоразумению?

--Мне, в смысле?—парень с огненно-рыжей шевелюрой и с зелеными солнцезащитными очками на носу вылез из-под стула,--22, но если Вас это не устраивает, можно сделать 12 или 32.

-Не стоит. А Вам Бредли?

--Мой возраст—секрет,--поправил контактные линзы мужчина лет 30.

--Да, ладно тебе, Бред. Что ты прям, как девица красная перед выданьем,--пнуло Бреда по спине «недоразумение»,--все же наизусть знают, что тебе 40.

От этого заявления мужчина выронил линзу из глаза.

--Что ты себе позволяешь! Мигрант! Мигрантишка! Мигрантишашишкака!!—недобрый слегка истерический смех оглушил всех окружающих,--мне 29 через 9 месяцев будет!

--Не проще ли сказать 28 и 3 месяца,--тихо прокомментировал младший парень, сидя на стуле и читая газету с последними новостями о катастрофах мира,--слышь? Титаник потонул.

Но его никто не услышал.

--Так! Прекратили!—прошептал в громкоговоритель босс,--мы не на базаре! Работа—прежде всего. Я не потерплю поясников и хулиганов. Начинайте! Я хочу увидеть результат!

И с этими словами повелителя парни выстроились в ряд, как три богатыря перед дядькой Черномором, в роли которого успешно выступал Хао-сама.

Музыка с грохотом вырвалась из огромных двухметровых колонок фирмы Japanese Effect и ворвалась в помещение звукозаписывающей студии, которое находилось через стену (как вы догадались).

Прозвучали первые слова песни (если это можно было назвать словами…)

De Ce Plang Chitarele

Поправляя триножку микрофона, огненный Шульдих нечаянно три раза постучал по пальцам левой ноги Бреда этой самой триножкой, от чего без 9 месяцев 29-и летний мужчина выдал специфическое вступление и начало песни.

A-a-u-u-u……

На одном дыхании он пропел первый куплет, боясь даже вдохнуть лишний нужный раз. На заднем плане четко и ладно играл мальчик Наги. Он был единственный из группы, кто вообще мог играть на каком-либо инструменте, так как он в детстве три года с перерывами посещал музыкальную школу по классу гуслей.

Stii de ce plang chitarele ?

Le-au ranit amintirile

Tu iubire spune-le ce a fost nu s-a pierdut.

Во время проигрыша в исполнении мальчика Наги, который умел играть не только на гитаре, но и на синтезаторе, Шульдих решил заполнить немую паузу поразительным и в тоже время уникальным народным молдавским танцем.

Вовремя успев остановиться рядом с микрофоном Бреда, совершая тройное сальто с подскоком, он запел:

De ce plang chitarele

Stiu doar felinarele

Strunele amarele

Ce oare au pierdut?

Пока Шульдих и Бред начали выяснять, в чей же все-таки микрофон пропел Шульдих, Наги вступил со своей партитурой, не переставая играть на гитаре, не жалея маникюра.

Merg pe strada fetele, fetele cochetele

Ma privesc si-mi striga-n urma

В это время, чудом долетев после подножки рыжего «несчастья» до своего микрофона, Бред с мастерством профессионального акробата вцепился в триножку и, сделав «колесо», прямехонько прикатился к микрофону Шульдиха. От переизбытка чувств его голос выдал интересную высокую ноту:

'Hei!nu-mi raspunzi la SMS!'

Наблюдая за всей этой трагикомедией, Наги просто закатил глаза, перебирая клавиши синтезатора, и пропел следующий куплет:

Pe strazi pluteste doar dragostea,

Noaptea-i amara fara ea

Ea cheama, cheama pe-altcineva

Plange chitara mea!

После блестящего исполнения куплета Наги, Шульдих и Бред решили объявить перемирие, дабы Хао-сама потом на них не сильно ругался (все-таки он наблюдал за всем происходящим!). В знак «мира и любви» они пожали друг другу руки, от чего Бред нервно простонал в микрофон:

A-a-u-u…

Делать было нечего. Музыка продолжалась. Трое парней запели хором, увидев метающие молнии глаза босса.

Stii de ce plang chitarele

Le-au ranit amintirile

Tu iubire spune-le

Ce-a fost nu s-a pierdut.

Plang in noapte strunele

Strunele nebunele,

Tu iubire spune-le

Ce a fost nu s-a pierdut.

Видно было по всему, что Шульдих хотел сделать песню более интересной, поэтому он снова принялся танцевать, но только уже держа руку Бреда. Они хороводили вокруг Наги и его гитары, будто 15-и летний парень выступал в роле Новогодней елки в детсаду на утреннике.

Наги ничего не оставалось, как держаться до последнего слова в его куплете.

De ce plang chitarele

Cand rasare soarele

Canta pasarelele

Despre durerea mea.

Чудом Бреду удалось освободиться от цепких рук молдавана-немчука, и пока тот сам изображал падающий летом снег, Бред присоединился к Наги, и они затянули дуэтом:

Pe strazi pluteste doar dragostea

Noaptea-i amara fara ea

Ea cheama cheama pe-altcineva,

Plange chitara mea!

На этом их счастье не длилось вечно. Шульдих вспомнил, что танцует он уже слишком долго, а петь все-таки кому-то здесь надо, а кому как не ему, он вклинился между Бредом и Наги, и они запели в три горла в один микрофон, в который все прошедшее время пел один Наги.

Pe strazi pluteste doar dragostea

Noaptea-i amara fara ea

Ea cheama cheama pe-altcineva,

Plange chitara mea!

Тут Наги решил показать свое мастерство игры на гитаре и выступил сольно, после чего душевным аккордом положил конец будущему хиту сезона и своим мучениям на ближайшие пару минут.

Музыка перестала звучать, трио нервно сглотнуло и устремило свой взгляд в 6 глаз на директора и владельца компании «Асакура Медиа».

Долгая пауза. Оооочень долгая. Та же муха прожужжала за окном.

--Не верю. Не могу поверить. И не смогу поверить.

Прозвучал ровный голос Хао. Он немного помолчал, оценивая их реакцию, но, увидев, что реакция отсутствовала, продолжил:

--И вы называете себя профессионалами? Ценителями музыкального искусства? Знатоками рок- и поп- классики? Вы—жалкие и ничтожные любители. Вам только выступать на сцене сельскохозяйственных клубов отдаленных деревень. Таких отдаленных, что посторонние чужачки редко туда забредают. Вам только в цирке выступать. Публику между антрактами развлекать, заполняя время до настоящего представления.

Асакура сидел за столом из красного дерева и выговаривал членам группы все, что он о них думает в маленький настольный микрофон, которым обычно пользуются президенты на пресс-конференциях. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но его перебил звонок по красному телефону—межгород. Посчитав, что этот звонок может быть очень серьезен, так как по этому номеру звонили только важные для компании люди из-за границы океана, он решил поднять трубку. Разговор с группой может немного подождать.

--Слушаю.

--Эй, босс! Я тут звоню напомнить, что у тебя интервью с группой папарацци у здания радиоцентра «Голос японца» через 40 минут и 3.

В душе Хао многое перевернулось. Воспоминания сами по себе проплыли перед глазами.

_**Flashback**_ (whaaaaaa)

--Тебе понадобится кто-то очень надежный, кто поддержит тебя во всех твоих начинаниях. Будет преданный твоей компани**ей**,--мистер Маклаудкино помахивал указательным пальцем перед глазами владельца «Асакуры Медиа».

--Не понимаю, о чем Вы бубните,--чистосердечно признался Хао.

Дед прищурил глаза, от чего выражение его сморщенного лица приняло сходство с рожей ящерицы. По лицу Хао невольно пробежала судорога ужаса.

--Я о том, бриллиантовый мой, что о том, что я уже позаботился о том.

--Когда Вы только успели?—младший Асакура закатил глаза,--ведь с минуты нашего знакомства прошло всего несколько часов.

--Если быть точным,--прошамкал дедок,--два часа 47 минут и 2 секунды. О! Уже 3..4..5..6..

--Это к делу не относится,--перебил его Хао.

--Именно! Именно! Именно так это к делу относиться! Видишь ли, мой дорогой мальчик, если бы ты не был сыном моего дорогого мальчика, то я бы тебе так не вырывался помогать.

--А в чем заключается Ваша помощь, если не секрет,--уже даже с любопытством поинтересовался сын дорогого мальчика.

--Секрет! Говоришь секрет! Секрет, да? Говоришь? Да? Секреты говоришь? Нет тут никакого секрета, тут нет! После таких секретов ты обязан взять в жены на работу Рио.

Хао: (О-)''''

Дед: ()

--Девушка она гарная, работница прилежная. Все делает аккуратно в клеточку. Много знает, много узнаёт, много продает и покупает. Тебе, мой шоколадный, она просто необходима, как зубная щетка после минеральной воды с бурболками.

Хао: (оо)

--Короче, если быть недолго, будет кратко, и мы уложимся в короткое время. Я ей позвонил, она будет на работе завтра работать на работе. ОК, изумрудный мой?

--Ладно, я приму ее на работу с испытательным сроком, но не пора ли Вам идти?—поднимаясь с дивана, сказал Хао. Ему было все равно какими способами, но он должен был выпроводить этого старикашку, пока тот не решил устроить на работу в кампанию Асакура всех своих прапрапрапрапрапрапрапрапарпарправнуков--Маклаудкинов.

--Разумеется! Конечно! Испытывай ее сколько хочешь! А я действительно засиделся. У меня ведь сегодня свадьба.

И с этими словами мистер Маклаудкино покинул резиденцию Асакуры.

_**End of Flashback**_ (whaaaaa)

--Рио! Кто тебе разрешал звонить по этому номеру?—раздраженно процедил Хао.

--Да я просто забыла твой рабочий, и мобилу свою тоже забыла у тебя на работе.

--А что ты делаешь за пределами Японии??

--Себе домой сейф выбираю в Швейцарском банке. Тебе не надо? У них тут 2 скидка для постоянных клиентов. Могу поделиться моей дисконтной картой.

--Не нужно. Возвращайся немедленно к своим обязанностям,--он хотел было положить трубку, но вдруг опомнился и резко сказал:

--И никогда не звони мне больше по этому номеру! И называй меня на Вы!!

Звук гудков по ту сторону провода. С тяжелым грохотом Хао положил трубку на место.

--А вы,--он прищурил глаза и одарил трех парней, сидящих на одном диване, недоброй ухмылкой,--**станете** звездами. Чего бы это вам не стоило, даже если будете пахать 24/7.

--Это дезик такой есть! Я рекламу видел!—радостно поделился своим умозаключением с остальными Шульдих.

--Это НЕ дезик, болван. Это анлим в Интернете,--пояснил Наги.

--А мне кажется, что это 24 часа в сутки, помноженное на 7 дней недели, в результате чего получается, что мы будем пахать без выходных,--заключил Бредли, вставляя в глаз только что найденную у Шульдиха в волосах контактную линзу.

--Вот именно. Вы все верно рассудили. Я изменю ваш сценический образ так, что ваши ближайшие родственники вас никогда не знают.

При этих слова в глазах молодого дирижера блеснули искорки.

ххххххх

(Звук лопастей вертолета, рассекающих воздух)

--Ой, посмотри, Йомей,--Морти приник к иллюминатору,--это же антенна Токийской телебашни. А я думал, что Токийская телебашня и есть антенна. Они там, наверное, радио ловят.

Йомей мирно посапывал на соседнем сидении, не отвечая на вопросы товарища. На голове у него восседали наушники оранжевого цвета, которые плотно были прижаты к ушам своего хозяина. Слова песни можно было уловить даже не невооруженным ухом. «Вова Пресняков»,--заключил Морти по завываниям, доносившимся из наушников. Он немного наклонился в сторону друга, чтобы разобрать, что Володя так душевно доносил до слушателей. «Стю адрес Жан, на»,--Морти не догнал смысла песни, и простодушно почесал затылок. Внезапно вертолет сбросил высоту так, что…

--Слышишь, Танака,--тряс его за плечи, ударяя головой о стену, Морти,--это вертолет сбросил высоту, или город вырос на глазах??

--А? Что?—распахнул очи миру Йомей,--где мы?—он перевел взгляд на бледное, искаженное ужасом лицо Морти,--а ты кто?

После этих слов Морти вдруг стало очень хорошо, его уже в этой жизни ничего не волновало.

--Ну, как, юные призывники-десантники? Не укачало? ЕЩЕ??—пилот блеснул на парней темно-серыми глазами.

Йомей и Морти рефлекторно, как по учебнику академика Павлова, со скрипом обернулись на довольно приятный, но по-командирски поставленный отрывистый, уверенный, с нотками жести, голос.

--Скажите…--неуверенно начал Морти,--а к-кто ведет вертолет?

Пилот же в это время был погружен в свои дела, то есть: гремел какими-то цепями, что-то связывал, что-то развязывал, вытаскивал, тянул, выкидывал якорь за борт (!), и начал отсчитывать секунды

--10…9…8…7…6…Взяться за поручни!—скомандовал он, выпрыгивая из вертолета с парашютом, и уже в полете продолжил счет--5…4…3…2…1…

Йоией и Морти: OO'''''''''''''''''''

Тряхануло так, что друзья-музыканты чуть не забыли, как называется планета, на которой они живут. Придя в себя каким-то чудом, они услышали голос.

--Подойдите и возьмите…и тяните

Голос повторил три раза с неизменным интервалом в 2 секунды. На четвертый раз он чуть повысился:

--За невыполнение прямых приказов начальства, пойдете под трибунал.

Морти вскочил и подошел к Йомею, взял его за рукава и начал тянуть.

--Отставить! Смирно!

Низкорослый парень с грохотом уронил руки друга, и отдал честь.

--Вольно. Разминка закончена. Видите цепь?—голос доносился из колонок в кабине пилота,--у вас ровно 10 секунд, чтобы добежать до нее и успеть пристегнуть себя страховочными поясами. Отсчет пошел. 10..9..

Йомей только сел на колени, потирая голову от ушиба, почему-то больными руками, в то время как Морти уже успел пристегнуть и себя и его страховочными ремнями.

--5..4..3

Морти вручил конец цепи в руки Йомею, а сам встал впереди и, поплевав на ладони, приготовился к завершающей стадии…своей еще не успевшей начаться жизни.

--1.. А теперь курсанты, подходим к финалу, который называется «Выживет тот, кто захочет жить». Задача: за 10 минут вы должны посадить вертолет на крышу этого здания, оно помечено красными флажками, в центре которых лежит якорь, путем подтягивания вертолета по цепи к якорю. Вопросы есть?

--А если мы не успеем?—отрешенно промямлил Йомей, обращаясь к Морти. Тот не знал, что и сказать, лишь только открыл рот:

--Через 10 минут закончится топливо, вертолет потерпит крушение и на вашей совести окажется много человеческих жертв. Итак, поднатужьтесь и вперед. Ах, да, совет специалиста: всякое дело без песни—провал. Отсчет пошел.

--Йомей! Что нам делать!!—в панике заорал Морти,--Я не хочу умирать.

--Ну, на сколько я понял, все, что нам нужно, это лишь подтянуться к земле, так?—и улыбнулся.

--Ну, давай, попробуй. Мы эту бандуру за неделю не посадим.

Из колонок послышался голос:

--Осталось 9 минут.

--ААААААААА!!—зарыдал Аямада, прильнув к стене. Погруженный в свое горе, он не заметил, как нажал на красную кнопку. Из стены вывалилась куча веревок. Йомей посмотрел на эти канатики, и что-то подумал.

--Кончай рыдать, иди-ка сюда и посмотри, мне кажется, что мы спасены,--лениво зевнул брюнет, отстегивая и пристегивая что-то непонятное для Морти.

--Осталось 6 минут.

--Да нам и 4 хватит,--сказал Танака, дернув за один из пяти совершенно одинаковых рычагов,--2 минуты еще останется кофе попить.

Что-то заскрипело, завизжало, зарычало и начало двигаться.

--Йо! Ты гений!—Морти был в полуобморочном от счастья состоянии.

--Не знаю. А ты привыкаешь называть меня Йо?—он улыбнулся.

Так прошло 4 минуты.

--Посмотри, мы уже почти на крыше!

--Ага,--сидя на сидении пилота, отозвался Йомей. И именно в эту секунду что-то хрустнуло и движение остановилось.

--НЕТ!! Лебедка сломалась!!—завопил скрипач-электронщик.

-А? Правда, что ли?—наклонился над цепью Танака,--да-а-а, ну, тогда придется вручную.

Парни, смирившись с судьбой, затянули пояса потуже, оторвали от штанин лоскуты, обмотали ими руки, и..

--А ты знаешь, Морти, мне как-то бабушка в моей дикой молодости читала сказку-быль про русских бурлаков, которые занимались тем, чем и мы с тобой сейчас занимаемся.

--Музыкой, что ли?—подумав, спросил русоволосый паренек.

--Именно! Как там у них было…

И затянул на выдохе

--Э-э-эх у-у-у-х-н-е-е-е-м…. Э-э-эх у-у-у-х-н-е-е-е-м

Они запели в унисон, подтягивая вертолет к пункту назначения—заветному якорю.

Так прошло 1,5 минуты.

--Йомей! Быстрее, сейчас как жахнет!

А Йомей продолжал:

-- Э-э-эх у-у-у-х-н-е-е-е-м, У-у-у-х, к-а-а-а-ак ж-а-а-а-а-х-н-е-е-е-е-е-т.

На оставшейся 5ой секунде до финала, у вертолета закончился бензин, и он прямехонько сел на якорь, покачиваясь при малейшем движении ветра.

--УСПЕЛИ!!

И музыканты позволили себе незначительный отдых: растеклись лужами по крыше здания.

--Добро пожаловать. А теперь пройдемте в комнату для совещаний,--на площадке появилась розововолосая девушка с красивой улыбкой на лице,--вас ожидает Анна-сама.

--Что, уже?—посмотрел на часы гитарист.

--Еще,--ответила Тамара.

Судя по часам, они опоздали на совещание и знакомство с группой на целых 2 минуты.

ххххххх

А в это время, в другой части города, в кварталах трех от центрального метрополитена, в одном из густо разбросанных по обеим сторонам улицы кафетериев-фаст-фудов, сидело трое грузных молодцев, яро что-то обсуждающих.

--Как бы если б я пел соло…--молвил первый богатырь.

--Я бы с Хао Асакурой песню спел бы в двухголосье,--продолжал второй из них.

Третий терпеливо ждал чего-то.

Ничего не происходило. Люди просто шли куда-то.

Вдруг откуда не возьмись, показалася краса, и спросила:

--Чего изволите, богатыри славные?

--Мне три гамбургера и одну маленькую чарку диетической кока-колы,--ровным гласом и по теме вторил третий молодец.

--И нам тоже это,--два других не отставали.

--Ждите, орлики, заказа, скоро вышлют вам из кухни, будет пир у вас добротный,--и вот с теми вот словами скрылась девица из виду.

Тяжело вздохнув на стульях, затянули они песню, песню застольную, так как за столом сидели, думу думали о жизни и долюшке их нелегкой.

--У-э-х!

хххххххх

--Слышь, а я слышал, сегодня нам пополнение в группу приведут,--насмешливо обратился к двухметровому красавцу-мужчине синеволосый, почти не отстающий по росту солисту «Японских песняров» (160 см), парень с белой, вышитой белорусским орнаментом, налобной повязкой-рушником (верит, что рушник (полотенце по-белорусски)—повязка на голову или бандана), ковыряясь в ухе палочкой для ударных.

--Да, ну! Наконец-то новенькие неопытные подопытные подопечные!—у старшего мужчины глаза приняли формы звезд,--я заставлю их себя уважать-обожать. Я стану для них, как мать. Они будут спрашивать моего совета во всем. А я буду одаривать их своим вниманием и драгоценным жизненным опытом. Я буду для них все: авторитет, Родина…

--Э-э-э, Родина—это немного из другой оперы, Рио,--пояснил фанат белорусской вышивки, который уже принялся за очистку второго уха,--хватит с них того, что ты будешь их мамашей, хахахахахаха,--ему самому понравилась эта шутка.

--Знаешь, что…--нагнулся к нему высокорослый музыкант, прищурив левый глаз,--может, поспорим?

--А давай! Пари! Ставлю 500 белорусских рублей (7 русских рублей) на то, что я доведу их до истерики за первые 10 минут нашего знакомства,--и парень с рушником на лбу достал кошелек, сотканный изо льна, а из кошелька 500 рублей белорусской валютой.

--Знаешь, Трей, иногда мне кажется, а теперь уже совсем часто, что у тебя действительно не лады с домом.

--Ну, ты даже в чем-то прав, друг мой, ведь я с 9 лет живу один,--отряхнул мнимую пыль с плеча ударник.

--А теперь я в этом просто уверен. Трей, скажи мне, кто ставит сам на себя?—опустился на стул, положив руку на лоб, подчеркивая весь сарказм ситуации, клавишник.

--Ты не достоин того, чтобы я тратил на тебя деньги,--засовывая обратно в бумажник деньги, сказал Трей.

--Нет, идея совсем даже не плохая,--открыл один глаз Рио,--только жаль развить ты ее не сможешь, юнец.

--Кто тут юнец?? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе сейчас чего-ничего отбил??—закатывая рукава льняной косоворотки, парень ринулся вперед.

--Не кипятись, ежик, пожалей свою детскую еще не сформировавшуюся нервную систему,--мужчина с челкой Элвиса встал со стула и направился к окну походкой, присущей только закоренелым фэнам рока-Н-рола,--дело не в том, доведешь ты их до слез или нет,--он задумался. Его силуэт четко отражался в перламутровой глади оконного стекла, но зеркала его души помутнев, застыли в печали, тем самым, показывая, что разум находится где-то далеко,--они такие же люди, как и мы. Люди, которые чувствуют составляющие ритма жизни, которым ты живешь. Кайама Котори-сан помог мне увидеть эту тонкую грань. В день, когда мы впервые встретились, он сказал: «Послушай, Рио, ты прирожденный музыкант. Но мало кто из музыкантов может осознать, как это быть им.

Для таких, как мы, музыка—это воздух, вода, солнце—все, без чего человек не может существовать. Жить по-настоящему для нас, значит чувствовать мелодию всего живого.

Если ты взял в руки инструмент только для того, чтобы обогатиться, то ты ничто более чем, как пустая оболочка; ты со временем бесцельно зароешь в землю свой талант, вместо того, чтобы преумножить его путем постоянной работы над собой. Запомни, музыка идет из самого сердца. То, что ты чувствуешь, то, о чем переживаешь,--все отразиться на исполнении. Наша цель не просто сыграть, а донести до людей, тронуть их сердца. И когда это случится, и, поверь, ты почувствуешь когда, друг мой, знай, что ты стал человеком-проводником, который соединяет два разных мира музыки и людей в один ».

Эти слова перевернули мою жизнь. Я пересмотрел в ней, прежде всего свои материальные ценности. Раньше я хотел обогатиться….хм, да кто не хочет? но после встречи с боссом я стал совсем другим человеком. Да и чувствую я себя намного лучше. Стал более спокойным, уравновешенным. Музыканты, действительно, особые люди. На нас лежит большая ответственность перед людьми. И мы должны это помнить всегда, 24/7.

--Так значит мы—и-и-и-избранные,--задумчиво и в то же время с восторгом протянул Трей, поднимая указательный палец.

Рио медленно повернулся и посмотрел на товарища, у которого в глазах сверкало обожания самого себя.

--Понимай, как хочешь. Каждый воспринимает по мере своего IQ,--высокорослый клавишник медленно подошел к стулу, и опустился на него.

--А причем тут ICQ? Что-то я тебя не понимаю, Рио. У меня дома «ася» стоит последней версии, так что мне нужно слазить в Интернет, чтобы понять?—не успокаивался младший парень.

--Боюсь, он тебе не поможет,--с вздохом сказал Рио,--одно я точно знаю. Нужно принять новых членов в группу и отнестись к ним с пониманием.

--Да ты чего?! Блинков переел?! Это же наши конкуренты. Нам и вдвоем неплохо. Со временем мы бы разошлись, как все крутые звезды делают, вспомни Modern Talking. Стали бы петь сольно. Жизнь бы пошла в гору.

--Трей, а ты вообще петь умеешь?—Уже более резким тоном спросил «Элвис».

--Я? Да я в садике запевалой был! На утренниках Деда Мороза из-за двери вызывал,--гордо ответил ударник.

--Поня-я-я-ятно… ((оо)-- Рио)

Еще из коридора послышался недовольный голос босса. Дверь внезапно открылась.

--Нахлебники! Тунеядцы! Чего расселись, как кисейные барышни?! Аль дел у вас не хватает? Аль настроеньице не то? Аль звезды не так встали? Немедленно за работу! Рио,--обратилась она к высокому набриолиненному брюнету в стиле Элвиса,--разве ты уже подготовил ноты, которые мы с тобой обсуждали на днях?? А ты, Трей,--она перевела взгляд на ударника и саксофониста по совместительству,--ты уже отточил тот элемент, который ты каждый раз не можешь выполнить, из-за чего постоянно страдает наш проект?? ЧТО?? СТЫДНО??

Музыканты сидели тихо, как мыши под веником, не издавая ни звука.

--Сегодня (пауза) знаменательный день для нас,--уже более спокойным тоном начала свое повествование леди-босс,--к нам присоединяются недостающие звенья в нашу пока еще слабую из-за вас цепь. Теперь у нас есть солист-гитарист и скрипач-электронщик. Свыкайтесь, братцы, ибо с этого момента начинается настоящая работа,--она сделала два четких хлопка в ладоши,--ТАМАРА!

Из-за двери появилось миловидное личико персонального секретаря. У Трея и Рио участился пульс.

--Пригласи, пожалуйста, войти двух джентльменов, ожидающих снаружи.

--Сейчас будет исполнено, Анна-сама.

Через минуту на пороге показался статный юноша довольно высокого роста с правильными чертами лица и оранжевыми наушниками на шее, на которые ниспадали непослушные пряди темно-каштановых волос. Рядом с ним, по видимому, стоял его младший брат, хотя братьями их с первого взгляда не назовешь, так как внешностью они различались. Заметив, что на него устремлены все взоры в комнате, старший «брат» широко улыбнулся и дружелюбно сказал:

--Привет! Меня зовут Йомей Танака.

--Ага..—как бы себе под нос ответил Трей, одобрительно покачивая головой и в то же время не сводя глаз с пришельца.

Йо взял Морти под мышки и на вытянутых руках поднял его над полом.

--А его Мортимером Аяамадой.

--Здрасте,--неуверенно и быстро проговорил скрипач.

--О! Приятно познакомиться,--встал со стула Рио и в один размашистый шаг оказался рядом с Йо и пожимал руку Морти,--я Рио. Играю на всем, где есть клавиши, от баяна до органа. А он,--гигант кивнул в сторону ударника,--..

--Я и сам себя могу представить, Рио,--недовольно отозвался Трей,--если захочу.

--Простите его за резкость,--начал было оправдываться жгучий брюнет,--видимо, не с той ноги встал.

--Это кто еще не с той ноги встал?! Ты, штукатур-облицовщик!—синеволосый парень привстал со стула и метнул яростный взгляд в сторону «Элвиса».

--А я вижу у вас тут весело,-- все с той же доброй улыбкой сказал Йо.

--Йомей, меня можно уже опустить. У меня ноги есть, если не заметил,--прошептал Морти дабы не мешать разговору двух товарищей.

Анна, которая уже сидела в кожаном кресле посреди студии, положив ногу на ногу, наблюдала все это безобразие, грациозно помахивая желтым веером, на котором вместо розочек-цветочков в китайском стиле жирными красными буквами было написано «Кайама».

--Так, время знакомства окончено. Теперь за работу!

--

Хай-хай-хай-хай!!

Вот она, глава №8. Как же мы долго ее писали (больше года 00). Надеемся, что она того стоила. Эта глава посвящается многим личностям, но в самую первую очередь D-Sent, которая всегда подбадривала нас и верила в то, что мы главу эту допишем. D-Sent, благодарим тебя!! Огромная благодарность сайту kulichiki и его админу Яриэлле за то, что она согласилась разместить наш фик на ее сайте. Благодаря этому наши читатели впервые познакомились с фанфиком «Пари». Отдельная благодарность Lia, Clover, Atany, Pat-katya (и всем-всем остальным, кто читал нашу работу. Простите, если мы забыли кого-то упамянуть, знайте, что мы о вас знаем и помним вашу поддержку, а она нам так нужна!!) за их отзывы и огромную поддержку. Если бы не ваши «встряски», ребята, наш проект, наверное, никогда бы не узнал второго дыхания. Низкий вам всем поклон.

Это намек для всех. Если видите, что продолжение запаздывает, то пишите отзывы, критику, все, что посчитаете нужным, нам на мыло katya (нижнее подчеркивание)klio1 (гав) rambler.ru

Так же посетите наш дневник на http:/kit2000andanna.livejournal.com (пробелы уберите), на котором мы тоже выложим «Пари» и все наши остальные работы. Также параллельно мы ведем другой проект «Я научусь тебя любить», который мы тоже посвятили прекрасной манге и аниме ШК. Надеемся, мы скоро встретимся с вами в следующих главах. Еще стоит заметить, что все наши работы есть на сайте

/kit2000. Всю информацию можно прочесть на нашем Живом Журнале, ссылку на который мы дали выше.

Что же касается этой главы.

Песню, которую пели парни из группы Хао называется De Ce Plang Chitarele

из репертуара группы O-Zone (как вы догадались !). Стоит заметить, что если вы будете продолжать читать наш фанфик, вам придется обзавестись некоторой музыкой, а именно Savage Garden (и Darren Hayes), Roxette, O-Zone. Это на будущее. Просто, текст—это одно, но когда знаешь как песня звучит—это совсем другое. Мы специально подбирали голоса для наших групп

Рио..Кто такАЯ Рио?? Нет, это не Рио, который играет на синтезаторе в группе Кайамы. Рио—это девушка, можно сказать, персональный секретарь Хао Асакуры. На ее роль мы пригласили знаменитую Рио из аниме Burn Up! и она, представьте себе, согласилась быть персональным секретарем (по борьбе с общественностью) такого красавца-босса как Хао Асакура. А кто не захотел бы быть?? Мы таких людей не знаем…хотя…Канаме из Full Metal Panic, скорее всего, не согласилась бы…(точно!) А кто же этот псих-экстремал пилот вертолета?? Кто знает? Ведь он все еще в тени пальм, отдыхает на побережье. А об этом в следующей главе.

Итак, следующая глава будет в себя вмещать:

Встречу с хореографами (для обеих групп)

Аранжировка…а где ее взять?

Наконец-то мы узнаем название группы Хао

Кто такие люди в кафе??

И многое другое.

Интересно?? Пишите. Пишите. Пишите. ПИШИТЕ НАМ!!


End file.
